Жизнь Саундвейва на Немезисе
by Efgeta
Summary: /s/9151668/25/Soundwave-s-life-on-the-Nemesis Перевод фика Soundwave's life on the Nemesis автор: BeeSamusnChief This is translation of fanfiction Soundwave's life on the Nemesis by author BeeSamusnChief


Жизнь Саундвейва на Немезисе.

1

Немезис пролетал над пустыней Невады в темных ночных облаках, Саундвейв наконец-то был один на мостике корабля, остальные десептиконы шатались по Немезису, работая то там, то сям.

*Наконец, тишина.. * подумал Саундвейв и вздохнул, обозревая очень большую наблюдательную часть мостика.

Луна светила в окошко, освещая визор Саундвейва, Саундвейв знал, что эта передышка его единственная, а следующая предоставится неизвестно когда.

"Саундвейв, ты нашел источник энергона, который, как сказал Старскрим, он с группой раскапывает!?" грубый голос Мегатрона заставил захваченного врасплох Саундвейва подпрыгнуть и обернуться.

"Ты ведь не отвлекся на сияющую Луну, не так ли?" Мегатрон издал легкий намек на сарказм в своем тоне, словно не чувствовал необходимости комментировать сикерское поведение.

Саундвейв, не колеблясь, выложил координаты местонахождения энергона на своем визоре для своего мастера, показывая лорду, что он хорошо поработал.

"Хорошо, я сообщу Кнокауту и Брейкдауну подготовиться, а ты приготовься к открытию моста к координатам" сказал Мегатрон своему связисту.

"Саундвейв, выведи аудио в медотсек, я желаю проинформировать ту парочку об их миссии" продолжил Мегатрон говорить Саундвейву, когда эрадиконы вернулись с их перерыва к контролям.

Саундвейв опять не обращал внимания на лидера десептиконов перед ним, и наблюдал за занимающими свои посты эрадиконами, *Хорошо, наверное, делать перерыв...* вздохнул Саундвейв про себя.

"Саундвейв!" рыкнул Мегатрон, привлекая внимание сикера, и Саундвейв поспешно вернулся к Мегатрону.

"Ты слышал, что я сказал?!" продолжил он говорить сквозь раздражение безлицому кону.

*Как ни грустно, да, ловлю каждое слово, исходящее от тебя...* мысленно ответил Саундвейв с сарказмом лорду, ему следовало откинуть шлем назад в ответ, но вместо этого он кивнул, и сделал, что было сказано.

"Кнокаут, Брейкдаун, доложиться на мостик!" приказал через комм Мегатрон, сразу как он закончил, вошел звонок от Старскрима.

"Старскрим, хорошо, когда те два идиота, Кнокаут и Брейкдаун, прибудут, ты отправишь их за энергоном" сказал Мегатрон своему заместителю, когда подошел к серому сикеру.

"Конечно, мой мастер" ответил Старскрим, остановившись около Саундвейва.

"И, Саундвейв, ты мой самый исполнительный мех на борту, таким и оставайся" прошипел Мегатрон, покидая комнату.

"Хе, что ты подложил в его энергон, он никогда же так не третировал тебя?" обернулся к Саундвейву и заухмылялся Старскрим.

"Лорд Мегатрон, простите, умоляю!, я дебил!, Лорд Мегатрон, это моя вина!" проиграл Сандвейв записи множества раз, когда Старскрим подводил Мегатрона и просил пощады.

"Хорошо, хорошо, я тоже не идеален, но знай, что ты недоразвитый!" выдохнул Старскрим с недовольной гримасой и скрестив руки.

Саундвейв потаращился на Старскрима, прежде чем отвернуться от сикера, и отойти к монитору, за которым работал до прихода остальных.

"Что за задание лорд Мегатрон желает нам дать?! спросил Кнокаут своим обычным нахальным тоном, когда они с Брейкдауном появились на мостике.

"Я только вернулся с выкопки энергона, вы двое возьмете пару солдат и отправитесь туда" ответил доктору Старскрим.

"Саундвейв, наземный мост", приказал Старскрим, повернувшись к безлицому, занятому работой, меху.

Саундвейв про себя вздохнул, отошел от монитора, за которым заканчивал работу, и открыл наземный мост, что приказал заместитель, после чего закрыл, как только те двое ушли.

"Ух, ненавижу добывание, это так истощает, для этого существуют шахтеры, с чего я должен вечно им помогать, почему бы лорду Мегатрону самому не сподобиться, я же второй по званию, я не обязан пахать на черной работе!" Старскрим обернулся, нашел безлицого сикера и начал свой монолог для Саундвейва.

*Думаешь, что твоя работа сложная, а это я ведь должен выслушивать твои гребаные стенания по каждому поводу, хочу я этого или нет, ну честно, твой голос уже достал!* наорал Саундвейв на Старскрима про себя, устав слушать постоянные жалобы.

"Если бы Мегатрон хоть немного подумал, то понял бы, что я способен на большее и достоин..." продолжал Старскрим.

*Может дать тебе прослушать пару записей, чтоб ты услышал, как тупы твои слова*

"Я даже могу отыскать и разгромить автоботов, дай мне только шанс"

*Уверен, они б порвали твою задницу..*

"Мегатрон провалил все попытки уничтожить Оптимуса Прайма!"

*Мне пофиг..*

"А я бы с легкостью прикончил этого переростка-макаку в обличье автобота!"

*Мне нравится твоя саркастичность..*

"Я б был хорош в битве с Праймом, в сражениях я ого-го"

*Так почему бы тебе не прогуляться со своими стилетами где-нибудь, а не тут торчать*

"Как считаешь, Саундвейв?" закруглился наконец Старскрим вопросом.

*Хррррррррррррр*

"Саундвейв, разве не думаешь, что я крут?" повторил Старскрим, заглядывая Саундвейву в лицо.

Саундвейв продолжал стоять как вкопанный, и Старскрим задался вопросом, слышал ли Саундвейв хоть слово из того, что он сказал, Старскрим помахал серво перед мехом в надежде на отклик, и один из эрадиконов на это смотрел.

"Эмм, ну... ты!, если Мегатрон спросит, то он был сломан еще до моего прихода!" рявкнул в панике Старскрим эрадикону, прежде чем покинуть мостик в спешке.

*Дебилоид...*

2 Воздай тишине.

"Ха ха, не уничтожить ли нам Луну, чтоб ты не отвлекался!" подтрунил Кнокаут Саундвейва за его недавнюю ошибку, на его слова Брейкдаун ухмыльнулся. Мегатрон должно быть рассказал все Кнокауту, когда он вернулся с добычи энергона.

Саундвейв закончил к тому моменту работу и получал ежедневнюю дозу подтруниваний от остальных десептиконов на корабле, и вот Кнокаут вытанцовывал вокруг него с издевками, Саундвейв ничего не предпринимал, пока с него не было достаточно, он вытянул ногу и столкнул Кнокаута с дорожки, не глядя на падение.

"Ты, ты, что ты творишь!" взвыл Кнокаут после залезания обратно, он указал на царапину и свою треснутую фару Саундвейву.

Саундвейв повернул шлем и глянул на Кнокаута, и слегка склонил голову к меху.

*Теперь выглядишь как металлолом, а не машина принцессы* засмеялся Саундвейв про себя на негодующего меха.

"О, не надо этих своих очаровательных кивков, ты знаешь, что наделал!" зарычал Кнокаут, тыча в Саундвейва.

*Ты первый мех, посчитавший их очаровательными.. мерзость...* Саундвейва слегка перекосило от мысли, и он выбросил ее из шлема.

"Что ты скажешь, если я тебе визор разобью!" заугрожал Кнокаут Саундвейву.

"Разобьешь мой визор, и я разобью твой череп" прорычал Саундвейв, глядя на Кнокаута с угрозой.

"Что за шум?" зашипел Старскрим, входя на мостик с Мегатроном.

"Этот безлицый урод решил сбросить меня вниз и поцарапать мою полировку!" пожаловался Кнокаут, уставившись на Саундвейва.

Саундвейв задрожал от злости от обзывания Кнокаута, он знал, что мехи называют его безлицым бездушным дроном за глаза, но никогда раньше не слышал этого прямо в лицо.

"О, прекрати свое жалкое нытье, ты единственный десептикон на всем судне без царапины или шрама!" вздохнул Мегатрон, закатив свою оптику на ноющего медика.

"Может тебе стоит поблагодарить Саундвейва за то, что он сделал тебя чуть более угрожающим" прорычал Мегатрон, проходя мимо медика-нытика.

Кнокаут, ворча, пошел с мостика вместе с Брейкдауном и Старскримом следом.

"Саундвейв, у меня для тебя новое задание" объявил Мегатрон, как только дверь закрылась, не удивившемуся шефу по связи.

*О. Праймус, нет, еще работа, какой блин сюрприз, я вообще единственный, кто работает на этом судне, полном идиотов с застрявшими в их задницах пальцами!* Саундвейв вздохнул и кивнул, ожидая задание.

"Я желаю, чтоб ты сопровождал меня в моей прогулке по кораблю" сказал Мегатрон, заставив Саундвейва откинуть шлем назад от неожиданности.

"Не делай такой изумленный вид, Саундвейв, я все же забочусь о тебе" сказал Мегатрон, отворачиваясь и подходя к двери, ждя, когда за ним последует Саундвейв.

Саундвейв сделал свой так называемый очаровательный поклон, и с колебанием пошел за своим мастером, переполненный смешанными чувствами, никто никогда не говорил ему о заботе, и вообще не разговаривал кроме издевок или приказов.

"Саундвейв, я все же забочусь о тебе?" проиграл Саундвейв запись Мегатрону, когда они дошли до едва освещенного длинного пустого коридора.

"... Да, Саундвейв, это так, даже если я ору на тебя беспричинно" вздохнул Мегатрон, не отрывая свой взгляд от него.

*У тебя что, искра есть?* саркастично вопросил Саундвейв про себя.

"Ты мой самый драгоценный солдат, очень исполнительный молодой мех, и, ну, твоя преданность одна из твоих лучших качеств, и я.." продолжил Мегатрон комплименты и благосклонности связисту.

*Спасибо, мне намного лучше, когда я знаю, что хоть кто-то меня ценит, но умоляю, хватит уже этих странностей...* подумал про себя Саундвейв, пока Мегатрон обдумывал свои следующие слова.

"Я считаю тебя своим собственным, приемным ребенком, так сказать" выдал наконец Мегатрон давно мучившую его мысль.

*О... ну.. даже не знаю, как на это реагировать.. я польщен, честно... наверное, я тоже считаю тебя отцом, довольно-таки жестоким, конечно, но все же..* ответил в своих мыслях Саундвейв, он никогда не был раньше в подобной ситуации, или получал столько заботы от другого бота.

"Прости, Саундвейв, я не хотел грузить тебя, надеюсь, это все прозвучало не слишком ужасно" извинился Мегатрон, и продолжил.

*Это все будет еще ужасней, если ты продолжишь говорить* вздохнул Саундвейв и покачал в ответ шлемом лорду.

"Ну, скорее всего, все же из всех на этом судне я благосклонно отношусь лишь к тебе!" Мегатрон выжал легкий неловкий смешок.

*Я знаю, ты меня ценишь, но думал, что это оттого, что я работаю больше, чем кто-либо* пожал плечами Саундвейв, когда они продолжили спускаться по темному коридору.

"Ты слушаешь, и не опасаешься принимать подобное" продолжил Мегатрон речь.

*То есть хочешь сказать, что я смогу делать пятиминутные перерывы, как все остальные?* подумал с сарказмом Саундвейв, пусть даже он и знал теперь, что его лорд и мастер считает его своей собственной металлической кровью.

3 Кто там пришел

Саундвейв поднял свой шлем на звук открывающейся двери, и не был удивлен, услышав знакомые шаги надоедливого командира сикеров, пришедшего собрать какую-нибудь информацию от Саундвейва.

"Саундвейв, у тебя готовы датапады или нет, для лорда Мегатрона?" спросил с оттенком раздражения в своем тоне Старскрим, подходя к тихо работающему меху.

Саундвейв продолжил печатать на компьютере, просто указав на гигантскую стопку датападов, лежащих около пары эрадиконов, занятых своей работой у собственных мониторов.

"Воу, ты действительно делаешь все в лучшем виде" высказал Старскрим, зная, что связист всегда добывает больше информации, чем им надо, подходя к стопке данных.

Старскрим, после сграбастывания всех датападов, пытаясь удержать их в хватке при ходьбе, остановился, ловя выпавший датапад, и мимоходом заметил, что Саундвейв прекратил печатать, на секунду задумавшись.

Саундвейв на мгновение задумался над чем-то в компьютере, он слегка повернул шлем и увидел, как Старскрим смотрит на него с самодовольным выражением лица.

*Может быть.. давай, сделай мне день, Скрими...* Саундвейв дождался момента, когда сикер обернется и прокомментирует.

"Саундвейв, что, застрял на чем-то, тебе лучше побыстрее найти ответ, прежде чем твой мастер решит, что ты снова отвлекаешься" хихикнул Старскрим, отворачиваясь от безлицого меха.

*Ну все!* прорычал Саундвейв, направившись к Старскриму, заставив сикера в удивлении обернуться.

"А, Саундвейв, спятил что ли!" закричал Старскрим, бросая датапады, когда Саундвейв толкнул того на пол, заставив эраликонов подпрыгнуть и обернуться, чтоб увидеть, как шпион кидает сикера наземь, и переглянуться.

"Может что-нибудь сделать?" спросил один эрадикон другого стоящего рядом слева.

"Неееее, хочу увидеть как безлицый прибьет скримджера" ответил эрадикон зловещим тоном.

"Саундвейв, как вышестоящий по званию, предупреждаю, это нарушение войдет в твое дело!" выдал Старскрим, когда Саундвейв поднялся и пригвоздил его ногой.

"Если Мегатрон узнает, он голову тебе оторвет!" заорал Старскрим из-под подошвы шпиона.

*Он никогда не узнает о случившемся, я же в ответе за все камеры на этом корабле!* засмеялся в ответ Саундвейв про себя.

Старскрим забарахтался под подошвой связиста и посмотрел прямо в непроницаемо черный визор фиолетового меха, Саундвейв жал крепче подошвой на грудь сикера, пока Старскрим не закрыл свою оптику в ожидании дальнейшего действия.

Саундвейв подождал пару мгновений, прежде чем убрать ногу, заставив сикера выдохнуть и отползти со страхом в глазах.

*Так тебе, тупая скотина!* ткнул Саундвейв в ошарашенного и напуганного сикера, прежде чем отвернуться и отойти к компьютеру как ни в чем не бывало.

"Старскрим, где мои отчеты?" рявкнул Мегатрон, врываясь в комнату и заставляя всех мехов подпрыгнуть в удивлении.

"Что ты забыл на полу, чтоб тебя, ты что, разбросал датапады!?" зашипел Мегатрон, отопнув датапад в Старскрима.

"Да, лорд Мегатрон, прошу прощения, я поскользнулся" извинился Старскрим, поднимаясь на ноги и собирая разбросанные датапады.

"Мне не нужны извинения, мне нужна информация на моем столе!" прошипел Мегатрон на прошмыгнувшего мимо Старскрима, унесшегося с датападами прочь из комнаты.

*Вау.. ну, его по-крайней мере не стукнули...* Саундвейв почувствовал легкую вину из-за Старскрима, он вовсе не желал, чтоб Мегатрон на того разозлился.

*Хотя кого я обманываю, ничего мне не жаль, он получил, что заслуживал!* помотал Саундвейв шлемом и продолжил работу.

"Так что произошло на самом деле?" прорычал Мегатрон, обозревая всех эрадиконов в главной контрольной комнате.

Эрадиконы подпрыгнули, переглянулись и нервно уставились в страхе на Мегатрона.

"Ну, я жду ответа!" рявкнул Мегатрон, заставляя эрадиконов сжаться от страха, всех, кроме одного, который отступил и нервно указал на Саундвейва.

Мегатрон посмотрел в указанное эрадиконом направление и увидел невинно работающего шпиона.

"Что здесь произошло, Саундвейв?" спросил Мегатрон, подходя сзади к шпиону.

*Ох... вот бл...* Саундвейв вздохнул, махнул шлемом и впечатал его в компьютер, заставляя Мегатрона приподнять одна оптическую бровь на шпиона.

4\. Все в круг.

"Воу, поверить не могу, что он это сделал, то есть, довольно забавно, но воу" хмыкнул Мегатрон командиру авиации.

"Он показал отснятое, полагаю?" сказал низким тоном Старскрим, поведя оптикой.

"О да, это было весело, то как ты визжал как фемочка!" загоготал Мегатрон, заставляя Старскрима дрожать от злости.

"Лорд Мегатрон, а вам не кажется, что Саундвейв слегка того?" прошипел Старскрим, прекращая хохот повелителя.

"С какого перепуга ты так говоришь, Старскрим?" поднял Мегатрон оптическую бровь на сикера.

"Ну, мне показалось, он.." проворчал Старскрим, скрестив руки.

"Я знаю, что вы двое не ладите, но это не повод прыгать к выводам" сказал Мегатрон, подливая огня в злость сикера.

"Прыгать к выводам, лорд Мегатрон, его поведение изменилось!" заныл Старскрим, показывая съемку, как Саундвейв сталкивает с мостика Кнокаута, как впечатывает шлем в компьютер, и пугает до утечки Старскрима.

"Старскрим, а ты не обдумывал вариант, что у него развилось чувство юмора?" вздохнул Мегатрон, покачав шлемом из-за сикера, всеми правдами старающегося достать шпиона.

"А вы тот вариант, что может за маской скрывается не просто невинный преданный шпион" парировал Старскрим перед тем, как вернуться к работе, когда Саундвейв вошел на мостик.

Мегатрон с пару мгновений поразмышлял над словами сикера, пока Саундвейв не остановился перед ним в ожидании команд.

*Давай же, скажи уже что, психопат старый..* вздохнул Саундвейв, глядя на Мегатрона и ожидая, когда же повелитель заговорит.

*Ух, еще пять секунд, и я валю, чего он так долго?!* Саундвейв недовольно качнул шлемом, привлекая наконец внимание повелитея.

"О, хм, хорошо работай, Саундвейв" сказал Мегатрон, проходя мимо очень озадаченных шпиона и сикера.

*Да что это вообще было?!* Саундвейв глянул на Старскрима в поиске ответа.

"Эй, я ни при чем, не имею ни малейшего понятия, что с ним за глюк случился" пожал плечами Старскрим и начал жаловаться связисту.

*О, Праймус, от тебя кроме жалоб что-нибудь добиться можно...* покачал Саундвейв шлемом на серого сикера.

"Я между прочим насчет тебя предупредил" злорадно произнес Старскрим.

*На кой тебе такое громадное эго лишь для того, чтоб Мегатрон раздавил его своей жирной задницей?* прошипел Саундвейв, тряхнув шлемом и покидая мостик.

"Саундвейв, как сегодня задница начальства целовалась?" поддевка донеслась от Эарахнид, когда Саундвейв проходил мимо нее в коридоре.

*Жучиный репеллент прав, однако* подумал Саундвейв, ни одним жестом не выдавая себя фемке.

"Грубиян, а где здравствуй?" поддела Эарахнид шпиона вдогонку.

*Я б дал тебе поздороваться с банкой рэйда и техасской липкой мухоловкой* прошипел Саундвейв, ускоряясь, быстрее удаляясь от фемки.

Саундвейв продолжил путь и наткнулся на Мегатрона с Кнокаутом, идущим в медбэй.

"Опа, кто это тут у нас.." начал Кнокаут, оглянувшись и увидев подходящего Саундвейва.

*У них что, эстафета сегодня!?* прорычал Саундвейв, продолжая подходить к алому меху.

"Мр. прогульщик Кнокаут.."

*Сейчас он получит, что заслуживает, таки да* подумал про себя Саундвейв, подходя и угрожающе нависая над Кнокаутом.

"Эммм.. тебе с чем-то помочь, Саундвейв?" издал нервный смешок Кнокаут, слегка отшатываясь в сторону от тьмы взгляда.

*С ничем, просто заткнись* хихикнул Саундвейв, переведя внимание на стоящего рядом Мегатрона.

*О Мегатрон, могу ли я отдыхать остаток дня?* мысленно вопросил Саундвейв.

"Саундвейв, у меня новая информация о новом источнике энергона, я хочу, чтоб ты исследовал его со Старскримом" не задумываясь отдал Мегатрон приказ шпиону.

*Значит, не могу...* вздохнул Саундвейв, передергивая плечами и опуская шлем.

"Саундвейв, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?" спросил Мегатрон, в жизни не видевший такую реакцию от меха раньше.

*Прыгаю от восторга, мне теперь лететь с моим любимейшим сикером во всей вселенной благодаря тебе!* с сарказмом сказал Саундвейв, поднимая руки, поворачиваясь и покидая повелителя и медика в смущении.

"Эм, Саундвейв, готов исследовать ту новую шахту, должно быть так же весело, как декодировать реликвии" выдал с сарказмом Старскрим Саундвейву, ждущего его.

*Эй, это и вправду интересно, не издевайся!* проныл Саундвейв, сгибая руки и пялясь в землю.

"Праймус, много же от тебя помощи" вздохнул Старскрим, покачав шлемом и возведя оптику к небу, когда прошел мимо шпиона, готовившего наземный мост.

*Это комплимент такой что ли, а то до меня не дошло..* продолжил саркастично Саундвейв, открывая мост и уходя вместе со Старскримом.

5\. Старскрим vs Мосты

"Бессмыслица какая-то, да, шахта, и опять же, автоботы слишком тупы, чтоб ее найти" вздыхал Старскрим, ходя и осматривая готовую быть вскоре опустошенной энергоновую шахту.

*Я тебя сейчас убью и закопаю, лишь бы больше не слушать твои жалобные монологи снова!* прошипел Саундвейв, следя за каждым шагом Старскрима из центра шахты.

"Ну, не стой столбом!" рыкнул Старскрим, пиная в Саундвейва камень, что заставило того отвлечься от мыслей, когда камень отлетел от его ноги.

"Давай, ты, нехаризматичный зануда, строй фрэгов мост для шахтеров!" зловеще приказал Старскрим Саундвейву, когда безлицый мех повернулся к сикеру.

Саундвейв тихо наклонил шлем на Старскрима, и слегка раздраженно кивнул, почти незаметным жестом, Саундвейв быстро открыл мост, пропуская большую группу эрадиконов в шахту.

"Достаточно, Саундвейв, Праймус, а вы, вы знаете, что надо делать.."

*Нехаризматичный зануда, чтоб тебя..* проворчал Саундвейв, оценивая позицию для двух наземных мостов.

"Хватит бездельничать, работайте давайте шибче... ааааааааа!" закричал Старскрим, когда исчез в наземном мосте, появившемся у него под ногами, и появляясь из другого прямо над первым.

Шахтеры-эрадиконы остановили раскопку и перевели внимание на летающего между мостами Старскрима, наслаждаясь шоу после воплей сикера.

"САУНДВЕЙВ, ПРЕКРАТИ НЕМЕДЛЕННО!" орал Старскрим между воплями с возрастанием скорости падения.

Саундвейв подождал еще немного, прежде чем Старскрим долетел до низшего моста, и когда это произошло, то убрал нижний мост, заставляя Старскрима грохнуться с гулом и облаком пыли о землю.

"С.. Саунд.. вейв.. я тебя прикончу нахрен!" зарычал Старскрим, спружинивая на ноги и несясь к Саундвейву.

Саундвейв видимо подпрыгнул и быстро открыл мост перед собой, заставляя мчащегося сикера вваливаться в него.

"Уф"

"Старскрим, что ты творишь!?" прошипел злобно Мегатрон, сшибленный на пол серым сикером.

"Ха!?" Старскрим быстро огляделся, прежде чем Мегатрон впечатал его в стену.

"Ты нарочно меня уронил, подраться захотел?!" с угрозой сказал Мегатрон, наклоняясь над растерянным Старскримом.

"Нет, лорд Мегатрон, конечно нет, это все Саундвейв, он не выполнял свою работу, дурачился, а когда я сказал прекратить, он бросил меня в вас.." проговорил Старскрим, когда Саундвейв высунулся из-за угла коридора.

"Какое отношение имеет к твоему дебилизму Саундвейв, его здесь вообще нет!?" взревел Мегатрон, прерывая оправдания Старскрима и не замечая безлицого меха прямо за собой.

*Упс, не сюда!* дернулся Саундвейв и быстро сваливая туда, откуда пришел.

"Вот же он, лорд Мегатрон!" заорал Старскрим, тыча в ударяющегося в бега шпиона.

"Саундвейв!" резко выдохнул Мегатрон застывшему безлицому меху.

*Бляяяяяяяяя...* развернулся Саундвейв и подходя с опущенным шлемом на пару шагов к повелителю.

"Доложи-ка, что за бред тут несет Старскрим, обвиняя тебя?" вздохнул раздраженно Мегатрон, уже устав от нытья Старскрима и проблем от Саундвейва.

Саундвейв посозерцал Мегатрона, не отвечая, пару мгновений, и наконец показал видео с происшествием Старскрима с мостами.

"Саундвейв..." вздохнул, покачав шлемом, Мегатрон, в глубине души хохоча, но Старскрим имел право на нытье и жалобы.

"Видишь, я ж говорил, это не я, а все глупый янглинг!" зашипел Старскрим, собираясь со стены.

*Ну все!* Саундвейв набросился на Старскрима, впечатывая сикера обратно в стену.

"Воу, что происходит здесь!?" воскликнул Кнокаут, выходя из медбэя и видя драку на полу, и Мегатрона, стоящего и раздраженно рычащего.

"Достаточно!" рявкнул Мегатрон, отдирая Саундвейва от Старскрима.

"Я тебя урою, зараза мелкая!" прошипел Старскрим, нацеливая ракеты на Саундвейва.

Саундвейв мгновенно отпрыгнул и спрятался за Кнокаутом, тот, видя, что Старскрим целится в него, поднял серво и замотал шлемом.

*Пфха, будто ты бы попал, ты и в кислород бы не попал, если б его видел!* зашипел в ответ Саундвейв, показывая Старскриму неприличный жест.

"Не смей, Старскрим!" зашипел Мегатрон, опуская Старскриму руку.

"Я считаю, Саундвейва следует наказать за нарушение субординации, лорд Мегатрон, кто знает, что за мыслишки у янглинга на уме!" взвыл Старскрим, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

"Я сам решу что делать, Старскрим, прекращай ныть и возвращайся к работе, иди командуй отрядами!" рявкнул Мегатрон, пихая Старскрима в коридор.

"Да, лорд Мегатрон!" проскулил Старскрим, улепетывая из виду с громким эхом.

*Ха ха ха, беги, стервоза!* захохохотал Саундвейв, глядя на побег Старскрима.

"А что до тебя, Саундвейв!" повернулся Мегатрон к самому молодому из своих десептиконов.

Саундвейв напрягся и сжался, ожидая ор и наказание от Мегатрона.

"В следующий раз убедись, что я увижу шоу своими глазами!" Мегатрон похлопал Саундвейва по шлему и издал смешок, прежде чем уйти.

Саундвейв облегченно вздохнул, и расслабился, когда Мегатрон скрылся за углом.

"Эй, Саунди, мне тоже местечко забронируй в следующий раз" усмехнулся Кнокаут после ухода Мегатрона.

Саундвейв издал легкий смешок, когда повернулся и кивнул медику.

"Не верится, что ты это провернул, это феерично, хороший урок был, не так ли?" продолжил Кнокаут со смешком, игриво пихая Саундвейва перед тем, как посмеиваясь вернуться в медбэй.

Саундвейв внутренне улыбнулся, глядя на меха, который вырастил на Немезисе его из спарклинга в янглинга, которым он сегодня являлся, исчезающегося в проеме медбэя.

6\. Флэшбэк.

Саундвейв вздохнул, пялясь в никуда после завершения работы с датападами, отчетами, техподдержкой и всем, что вообще только можно придумать.

"Знаешь, Саундвейв..." полный яда голос Старскрима донесся сзади.

Старскрим просочился перед Саундвейвом, чтоб быть уверенным, что привлек внимание шпиона. "Если ты закончил работать, пожалуйста, не колебись свалить.." гнусно улыбнулся Старскрим.

Саундвейв прожег взглядом и сделал легкий кивок, прежде чем развернуться и со всем желанием покидая Старскрима купаться в собственной глупости.

*Гребаный неблагодарный ублюдок.. я его работу делаю!* прорычал Саундвейв, практически врываясь в медбэй в поисках Кнокаута.

"Воу, и тебе привет, Саундвейв" тихий смешок Кнокаута, когда тот появился, едва не врезавшись в него при появлении безлицого янглинга.

"Извини.. не заметил..." извинился со вздохом Саундвейв, следуя за Кнокаутом в середину комнаты.

"Нет нужды извиняться, Саунди, ты же ничего не поцарапал" пошутил Кнокаут, анализируя что-то на мониторе.

Саундвейв издал раздраженный вздох, оперевшись руками о медицинскую койку и наблюдая за работой Кнокаута.

"Старскрим опять тебя довел, не так ли?" поинтересовался Кнокаут, заметив знакомые признаки раздражения в языке тела раздраженного янглинга.

"Старскрим просто неблагодарная кучка хлама, совсем не ценит то, что я за него пашу!" прошипел Саундвейв, взмахнув в раздражении рукой.

"Вы оба никогда не ладили, он словно надоедливый старший брат для тебя" засмеялся Кнокаут, перетаскивая какое-то оборудование в другую часть комнаты.

"Ага, не парься, я помню.." Саундвейв про себя закатил оптику.

 _Саундвейву был только один земной годик, он счастливо сидел и играл со своим любимым красным мячом посреди наименее занятого коридора, где редко кто проходил, Саундвейв был уверен, что его не прервут солдаты, пробегающие туда-сюда по коридорам._

 _Саундвейв издал пару счастливых чириканий и кликов, покатив красный мячик в стену перед собой, слишком занятый игрой и счастьем, чтоб заметить серебряного сикера, шатаюшегося по коридорам и подходящему к нему._

 _Старскрим прогуливался с датападом в руке, желая подоставать Саундвейва, сначала игнорируя надоедливого Саундвейва, но потом передумав._

 _Старскрим резко развернулся, и пнул мячик из-под серво Саундвейва. "Не играй в коридоре!" закричал он на Саундвейва._

 _Саундвейв издал удивленный чирик, когда мячик отпрыгнул от крохотного серво и укатился вниз по коридору._

 _Саундвейв повернул шлем и увидел стоящего с отвратительной ухмылкой Старскрима, Саундвейв немного потаращился на него, прежде чем начать тихо подвывать._

 _Ухмылка Старскрим быстро сменилась на беспокойство. *Праймус, что я сделал..* подумал Старскрим, зная, что его накажут за то, что он заставил Саундвейва плакать._

 _Саундвейв как раз дошел до высокой частоты визга, и датапад в серво Старскрима пошел трещинами, и разбился на маленькие кучочки от удара о пол._

 _"Аааа, Саундвейв!" поморщился Старскрим, хватаясь за шлем и пытаясь заглушить высокочастотный рев._

 _"СТАРСКРИМ, ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ЗАСТАВИЛ САУНДВЕЙВА ПЛАКАТЬ!?" грубый голос Мегатрона прорычал от закрытой двери в двух пролетах от коридора._

 _"Нет, лорд Мегатрон!" отчитался Старскрим, хватая в серво Саундвейва и убегая с ним по коридору в поисках мячика._

 _"Вот твой мяч, хватит вопить!" паниковал Старскрим, приблизясь к мячику и останавливаясь со скрипом в паре шагов от него._

 _Он быстро посадил Саундвейва наземь, и стал наблюдать, как Саундвейв радостно журча, пополз заграбастывать мяч. "Неблагодарный пацан, совсем как Мегатрон..." выдохнул Старскрим, смотря, как Саундвейв схватил мяч, и внезапно понимая, что Мегатрон сюда идет._

 _Бамс! Старскрим завопил, когда его схватили и бросили о землю, это был Мегатрон._

 _Мегатрон поднял Саундвейва "Не слушай Старскрима, он ничего не знает" прошипел Мегатрон, гладя шлем спарклинга и получая в ответ мурлыканье от безлицого крошечного спарклинга._

 _В то время как Старскрим стонал от боли на полу, а Кнокаут выходил из-за угла за Саундвейвом._

 _"Смею ли спросить, а что случилось с беднягой Старскримом?" вздохнул Кнокаут, когда Мегатрон передавал ему Саундвейва._

 _"Надеюсь, это последний раз, когда мне пришлось учить Старскрима, что не стоит печалить Саундвейва" выдохнул Мегатрон, бросая на Старскрима зловещий взгляд._

"И честно признаюсь, не думаю, что вы поладите, уж так вы общаетесь" пожал плечами Кнокаут, возвращаясь к монитору.

"Думаешь?" спросил Саундвейв, опуская шлем на серво.

Ну, ты бы мог, но Старскрим слишком жаждет власти, а ты всегда был любимчиком Мегатрона, и когда он тобой командует, то словно вся вселенная падает к его, ну, .."

"Какое ничтожество.. ненавижу его..." прорычал Саундвейв, вставая с медицинской койки.

"Саундвейв, держи себя в руках, Мегатрон заметит его поведение и покончит с ним раз и навсегда, только помни, что Старскрим здесь только для показухи"

"Ха ха, да уж, спасибо" засмеялся Саундвейв, внутренне улыбаясь Кнокауту.

"Рад был помочь"

"Саундвейв, вот ты где!" прошипел Старскрим, когда Саундвейв вышел из медбэя.

"Нам надо, чтоб ты вернулся и проанализировал работу систем" выдохнул Старскрим, указывая в сторону мостика корабля.

Саундвейв кивнул и потащился обратно на свой пост.

*Конечно я тебе нужен для деланья твоей работы, которую тебе лень выполнять, иногда мне кажется, что ты ленивей Мегатрона, когда дело доходит до работы* выдохнул про себя Саундвейв, начиная печатать на незанятом мониторе, Старскрим пристально наблюдал, обходя мостик и убеждаясь, что все заняты делом.

"Старскрим!?" Старскрим взвизгнул и подскочил на месте, услышав глубокий рычащий голос Мегатрона, исходящий из комма.

"Да, лорд Мегатрон?" сглотнул Старскрим, надеясь, что он не огребет проблем ни за что.

"Саундвейв с тобой?" спросил Мегатрон с раздраженным вздохом.

"Да, конечно, мастер, а почему вы спрашиваете?" спросил Старскрим, практически ощущая, как Мегатрон возводит вверх оптику.

"Пожалуйста, отправь его ко мне немедленно" прошипел Мегатрон, обрывая связь.

"... Саундвейв!" позвал Старскрим, подходя к помосту к безлицому работающему янглингу.

*Чего еще, фрэг побери, хочется монолог что ли поскорее начать..* Саундвейв в раздражении откинул шлем назад.

"О, да заткнись ты, Саундвейв!" прорычал Старскрим в ответ на раздраженный жест Саундвейва.

*Ты серьезно сказал мне заткнуться, ты тупая идиотина, как можно быть еще тише!?* Саундвейв опустил шлем и посмотрел на Старскрима как на идиота.

"Подбери свой всем недовольный янглингский зад пошустрее, наш повелитель изволил тебя пред своими очами, надеюсь, чтоб вбить в тебя хоть немного ума!" фыркнул Старскрим, махнув в сторону двери.

*О, ты таааааакой везунчик, мне даже не хочется заставлять лорда Мегатрона ждать, ведь я иду к кому-то поважнее твоей задницы!* Саундвейв прошипел, быстро уходя в показанную сторону.

7\. Эмоциональные коны

Кнокаут улыбнулся, проходя мимо Саундвейва на пути к корабельному мостику, Саундвейв ответил легким жестом, известным Кнокауту как дружеская улыбка.

"Хэй, Скрими, тебя уже что-то взбесило?" издал смешок Кнокаут, подходя к темпераментному сикеру.

"Этот проклятый Саунвейв получает всю фрэгову милость Мегатрона, тогда как мне достаются отбросы!" прошипел Старскрим, сжимая когти в кулак.

"Саундвейв получает, что заслуживает, только глянь на его работу" фыркнул Кнокаут, облокачиваясь о компютерную стойку.

"А я что, нет!?"

"Сколько я не прохожу мимо, каждый раз вижу лишь, как ты стоишь, весь такой важный и могучий, орешь на солдат и прессируешь Саундвейва, заставляя пахать за себя!" отрезал Кнокаут, заставляя раздраженную мимику Старскрима перетечь в виновато-шокированное выражение лица.

"Саундвейв живет ради этого, он же просто продвинутый дрон-охранник" выдал Старскрим, громко выдыхая и смотря мимо Кнокаута.

"Попробуй сказать такое в глаза Саундвейву" парировал Кнокаут, отталкивая компьютер, о который опирался.

"Это так и есть, он нехаризматичный зануда, без тени эмоций, а если б были, как бы это было понятно!" прошипел Старскрим, в ярости размахивая руками на доктора.

"Саундвейв, рад, что ты получил сообщение о встрече" приветствовал Мегатрон вошедшего стройного биоиллюминесцентного янглинга.

*Ага, да, конечно, чего надо-то..* вздохнул про себя Саундвейв, стоя как вкопанный и ожидая продолжения.

"Мне посоветовали, что если ты хочешь остаться в великолепной форме и продолжать поддерживать в порядке команду и корабль" сказал Мегатрон, ходя около тихого янглинга.

*К чему ты блин ведешь?* озадачился Саундвейв, пока Мегатрон нарезал вокруг него круги.

"То мне надо освободить тебя от стресса и дать передышку, так что я даю тебе два земных дня на отдых" объявил Мегатрон, останавливаясь наконец у стены и опираясь о нее.

*Какой к фрэгам перерыв, я что-то натворил?* озадачился Саундвейв, склонив шлем на бок в растерянности.

Мегатрон со смешком отделился от стены. "Ты не понимаешь, да, ха ха ха, перерыв означает, что не надо ничего делать, ни работы, ни датападов, ни повседневной текучки..."

*Что, почему, мне все это нравится!* начал паниковать Саундвейв и лихорадочно обдумывать, за что же такое его наказали.

"И лучше всего, никаких больше приказов от Старскрима" закончил Мегатрон, привлекая внимание Саундвейва.

*Никакого Старскрима?* Саундвейв практически засветился от счастья и возбуждения, услышав слова повелителя.

"Эм, так, учитывая, что я привлек твое внимание, так ты согласен?" улыбнулся со смешком Мегатрон, видя легкую перемену в языке тела янглинга.

*Я буду идиотом, если откажусь!* Саундвейв жадно закивал, соглашаясь, и Мегатрон засмеялся.

"Очень хорошо, можешь идти" издал Мегатрон смешок, выпихивая Саундвейва из офиса.

Кнокаут поднял оптическую бровь, когда, приближаясь к штабу Мегатрона, он увидел, как Мегатрон выталкивает из своего офиса Саундвейва.

*Не спрашивай...* пожал плечами Саундвейв, проходя мимо малинового цвета медика.

"Тааак, могу предположить, что ты ему не сказал?" вздохнул Кнокаут, входя в офис Мегатрона, после того, как дверь с шипением за ним захлопнулась.

"Конечно, сказал.. нн..." рявкнул Мегатрон, откидывая назад шлем в раздражении.

Кнокаут хмыкнул, опершись серво о бедра, закатив оптику и тряхнув шлемом.

"Ну, как бы сказал..."

"Как бы это как?!" перебил нетерпеливо Кнокаут.

"Я говорил, что считаю его за собственного..." нервно улыбнулся Мегатрон Кнокауту.

"Лорд Мегатрон, это не одно и то же!" взвыл Кнокаут, facepalm.

"Ну так это сложнее, чем ты думаешь!" зарычал Мегатрон, взмахнув в злости руками.

"Нет, это не так, все что надо, это сказать, Саундвейв, эй, угадай что, ты мой сын!" выплюнул Кнокаут, отбрасывая назад шлем в раздражении.

"Ну да, конечно, тебе легко, ты за ним приглядывал!" прорычал Мегатрон, ткнув рукой в Кнокаута и заставляя отшатнуться к стене в паре дюймов от.

"Да, но это потому, что ты был занят завоеванием Сайбертрона, ох, мой господин, у Прайма ж скаут этот, и он знает, что он его, ну же, лорд Мегатрон, даже ваш племянник в курсе, кто его отец"

"Короче, это тяжело, я безискровый хладнокровный убийца, которому было безразлично, в отличие от Прайма, у которого словно магия и пони по небу летают, и этот янглинг у его ног за бабочками гоняется, а Саундвейв похож на безэмоционального дрона-охранника" вздохнул Мегатрон, отходя от Кнокаута и пялясь в левую стену.

"Вы может и хладнокровный убийца, но Саундвейв не безэмоциональный дрон, он дитя войны" вздохнул Кнокаут, покидая офис повелителя.

"Угу, хуже некуда, десептиконы и эмоции" покрутил Мегатрон оптикой, приземляясь на стул.

Пока же, Саундвейв размышлял в огромном коридоре Немезиса, чем ему бы заняться в свой перерыв.

Саундвейв заметил, как эрадиконы-солдаты, стоящие неподалеку заметили его в коридоре, тихий янглинг слегка их нервировал, хотя Саундвейв никогда им не вредил.

Возможно, его тишина настораживала их, никогда не знаешь, какую ждать погоду, злой он или нет, расстроен или нет, или может слухи от Старскрима были правдивы и он просто пугает их или они его не любят.

Сегодня Саундвейв подумал, а почему бы немного не повеселиться, раз уж у него перерыв.

*Отлично, пойдем узнаем, насколько реально вы меня боитесь"* хихикнул про себя Саундвейв, подходя к двум эрадиконам, идущим в противоположном направлении.

Саундвейв прикинулся, что гонится за ними, и заставил двух солдат завопить от страха и паники, Саундвейв остановился в паре дюймов от напуганных мехов, которые перестали трястись и посмотрели на Саундвейва.

Саундвейв ткнул в них пальцем. *Попались!* рассмеялся мысленно Саундвейв, и продолжил прогулку, оставляя за собой ошарашенную странным поведением Саундвейва парочку.

*Ох, это было забавно, Праймус, не припоминаю, когда в последний раз я делал нечто подобное...* засмеялся Саундвейв про себя, идя по пустому холлу.

*Эй, Лазербик, закидаем их водными бомбочками!* просиял Саундвейв, выпуская Лазербика, трансформируясь и летя вниз по коридору навстречу неприятностям.

8\. Правда выплывай наружу

"Лорд Мегатрон, Саундвейв.."

"Знаю, знаю, Старскрим, у меня целая армия, а ты жалуешься на Саундвейва, что тот до жути тебя пугает!" с досадой сказал Мегатрон Старскриму сбоку, ворвавшегося в зал за тем, что Саундвейв приближается в джет форме.

"Саундвейв!" зарычал Мегатрон, когда Саундвейв появился в поле видимости.

*Скрэп!* не думая, Саундвейв трансформировался без тормозов, и налетел на Мегатрона и Старскрима, сбивая обоих.

*Ха ха, а что, прикольно!* засмеялся про себя Саундвейв, пока двое сшибленных стонали от боли и возмущения.

*Но я теперь в полном скрэпе!* простонал Саундвейв, когда его схватили за шею знакомыми большими злыми когтями.

"Что ты творишь, шутки шутишь над солдатами, летаешь по кораблю как помешанный!?" рявкнул Мегатрон, слегка тряся жестоко Саундвейва и сжимая хватку.

*Хватит, прошу, я не хотел тебя огорчать!* завопил от боли Саундвейв, выгибаясь от боли и пытаясь собственными тонкими пальцами вцепиться в разозленного повелителя, держащего его.

"Ох, прости, я делаю тебе больно!?" зашипел Мегатрон с льющимся из слов сарказмом.

Саундвейв слабо кивнул и продолжил бороться, но только добился еще крепче хватки.

"Тогда не надоедай отрядам, или это будет не последний сеанс боли от меня!" выругался Мегатрон, отпуская Саундвейва, смотря на его падение, но приземление на ноги.

"Видишь, мастер, ты очень хороший строгий отец для своего янглинга.." начал говорить Мегатрону Старскрим, но Мегатрон зыркнул на него, а Саундвейв перевел все внимание.

"Упс.. я это сказал прямо перед ним, да..." Старскрим нервозно, но гадко ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за языком тела Саундвейва, изменяющееся от виноватого на злое и озадаченное.

*Чего!?* подумал Саундвейв, потирая затылок, посмотрел на Мегатрона, который выглядел расстроенным от вины, и раздраженным.

"Строгий отец для своего янглинга?" повторил Саундвейв запись Старскрима, и пристально посмотрел на Мегатрона и Старскрима, очень озадаченный услышанным.

"Полагаю, тебе надо сказать ему, лорд Мегатрон" ухмыльнулся в ответ Старскрим, посылая Саундвейву зловещую улыбку.

*Сказать что?*

"Заткнись, Старскрим!" зашипел Мегатрон на Старскрима, который захихикал над получившейся ситуацией.

*Фрэговы психи...* покачал Саундвейв шлемом перед тем, как развернуться и уйти от спорящих старых мехов.

"Молчу, молчу, прости!" захихикал Старскрим, пытаясь успокоиться до того, как злобный огонь не вырастет в повелителе.

"Саундвейв, ты мой..." Мегатрон сделал глубокий вдох, и наконец перевел внимание от идиота сикера, но когда он посмотрел на то место, где был Саундвейв, то шпиона там не оказалось.

"Куда он девался!?" задохнулся Старскрим, смех исчез.

Мегатрон зарычал и повел рукой к Старскриму, получая визг от сикера, когда тот помчался в направлении ухода Саундвейва.

"САУНДВЕЙВ!"

*Скрэп, блин, я же извинился, что еще-то надо, крови..* вздохнул Саундвейв, видя приближающегося повелителя, но без Старскрима.

Мегатрон, приближаясь, почувствовал растущую панику Саундвейва, через связь, которую они делили, Мегатрон знал, что Саундвейв многое знает, но спарк-связь, которую он разделял, не была ему известна.

"Не надо паниковать, янглинг" сказал Мегатрон Саундвейву, спокойнейшим из своих тонов, который шпион когда-либо слышал от него.

*Оооооок, у тебя явно серьезные неполадки...* был ошарашен Саундвейв, Мегатрон никогда не называл его раньше янглингом.

"Поверь мне, Саундвейв, уверяю тебя, мне далеко до неполадок" ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, вгоняя Саундвейва в шок, когда ответил на мысленную саркастичную ремарку Саундвейва.

*Как ты.. у тебя откуда-то читающий мысли чип появился?* отозвался Саундвейв, склоняя шлем в направлении повелителя.

"Никаких чипов, Саундвейв" фыркнул Мегатрон, смотря сверху вних на ошарашенного шпиона.

*Какого фрэга.. как ты тогда меня слышишь!?* спросил Саундвейв, начиная паниковать и задумавшись, а не слышал ли Мегатрон его мысли и раньше.

"Я могу тебя слышать, потому что ты говоришь через искровую связь, а не сам с собой" вздохнул Мегатрон, тряхнув шлемом на сконфуженного янглинга.

*Связь.. какая к шаркам искровая связь?* озадачился Саундвейв, ища ответ в полу.

"Спарк-бонд это когда искры соединены, как у спарк-мэйтов или родственников, или вот как со своим собственным спарклингом" объяснил Мегатрон, надеясь, что полученная информация для Саундвейва будет достаточной подсказкой.

*Так почему я связан с тобой?* Саундвейв поднял взгляд от земли, и посмотрел на Мегатрона, не понимая, с какого бока тут повелитель.

"Саундвейв.. довольно-таки давно... я встретил одна фемку и, в общем... я полюбил ее, а она меня, и она стала моим спарк-мэйтом... потом началась война, мы сражались бок о бок, завоевывали планету, и она отдавала всю себя мне, а я ей, и, ну..." Мегатрон вздохнул, эмоции бурлили в нем.

Саундвейв молча слушал сказанное его мастером, как он обычно слушал разглагольствующих мехов, но в этот раз, со смешанными чувствами.

"Она была серьезно ранена после атаки на нашу базу, и перед тем, как уйти в оффлайн, у нее появился.."

"Воу воу воу, ок, притормози!" сказал Саундвейв, замахав серво на повелителя и получая шокированный взгляд от лидера.

"Так ты хочешь сказать, что встретил фемку, полюбил ее, и пока шли завоевания, у нее появился я, и ты теперь пытаешься сказать то, что я думаю ты пытаешься сказать!?" сказал Саундвйв повелителю с тоской.

"Да, Саундвейв, ты мой янглинг, племянник Оптимуса Прайма, кузен праймовскому янглингу, тому скауту" кивнул со вздохом Мегатрон, понимая, что Саундвейв слегка грустный от того, что он это скрывал.

"Бред какой-то, почему, почему ты так долго скрывал это от меня!?" закричал в гневе Саундвейв, кружа по комнате.

"У меня не было возможности за тобой следить, я не знал как, я пытался о тебе заботиться, но Кнокаут видел, что я разрываюсь, и он вызвался мне помочь, и это закончилось тем, что он стал заботиться о тебе единолично, а я был выбит из твоей жизни... а теперь, когда ты постарше.."

"Тебе захотелось вернуться в мою жизнь?" выдохнул Саундвейв, скрестив руки и глядя в ответ на своего создателя.

"Да, Саундвейв, я знаю, что ты расстроен, и я был неправ, отмазываясь от тебя, мне надо было лучше стараться, и я буду, я обещаю!" извинился Мегатрон, почти умоляя шпиона.

"Зачем, я же всего лишь безэмоциональный дрон, высокопрофессиональный раб!" зашипел Саундвейв, заставляя Мегатрона нахмуриться, зная, что Саундвейв прав.

"Знаю, я видел тебя именно таким, но я изменюсь, хорошо?" просил Мегатрона прощения Саундвейва.

"... Ладно.. но если мне не понравится, мы вернемся к тому, что было, ты задница, а я безэмоциональный раб!" прорычал Саундвейв, отворачиваясь от Мегатрона.

"Ладно, хорошо" вздохнул, соглашаясь, Мегатрон.

9\. Сикер тестирует

"Кстати, ты все еще очень молодой янглинг, не строй из себя зрелого взрослого меха, больше в этом нет необходимости" предупредил Мегатрон, в ответ Саундвейв недовольно вздохнул.

"Да, конечно, лорд Мегатрон..." едко бросил Саундвейв, и отец недовольно на него посмотрел.

"О, да, забыл, что ты та еще язва..." простонал Мегатрон, закатив оптику на Саундвейва.

"А то, я все понял, когда выяснилось, что ты можешь меня слышать, как оказалось" парировал Саундвейв, пока они вдвоем шли по холлу.

"Поверь, я всеми силами игнорирую твои глупые комментарии, хотя твои мысли о Старскриме бывали лучшей частью твоего сарказма" уверил Мегатрон янглинга.

*Пфэ.. это потому, что он нам обоим не нравится..*

"Ага, доказательство, что мы родня!" издал Мегатрон смешок, Саундвейв вздрогнул.

"Рядом с тобой не думать... тааааак... я онлайн уже 10 звездных циклов, а ты только сейчас решил стать отцом, с чего вдруг?" вздохнул Саундвейв, качнув шлемом.

"Во-первых, потому что теперь я готов, во-вторых, Кнокаут достал нотациями, но он все же прав, и честно говоря, тебе нужен хороший пример для подражания" хмыкнул Мегатрон, прожгя взглядом стену сбоку.

"... так он и так был..." пробормотал Саундвейв, не поднимая взгляда от пола.

Мегатрон тепло улыбнулся, похлопал Саундвейва по шлему, и пошел к мостику, оставляя Саундвейва в коридоре.

Саундвейв остановился, и наблюдал, как Мегатрон вошел на мостик, после того как дверь зашипела на вход повелителя.

Старскрим ухмыльнулся из конца коридора, в паре футов от Саундвейва наблюдая за связистом и повелителем.

Саундвейв собрался с мыслями и продолжил путь вниз по коридору, прямо к Старскриму. *Фрэг...* подумал Саундвейв, замечая сикера, подпирающего с ухмылкой стену.

"Оооу, папусик наконец-то признал своего спарклинга?" поддел Старскрим, когда Саундвейв проходил мимо него.

Саундвейв всеми силами старался проигнорировать жестокого сикера и его глупые комменты, исходящие от Старскрима.

"Какая жалость, что он сбросил приглядывать за тобой занятого доктора Кнокаута " глумился Старскрим, пока Саундвейв проходил.

*Это не правда!* выкрикнул Саундвейв на задевший его последний комментарий, развернулся и пихнул Старскрима к стене.

Мегатрон почувствовал огорчение Саундвейва через их связь, и вышел обратно в коридор, чтоб увидеть орущего на Саундвейва Старскрима.

"Не смей угрожать вышестоящему по званию, янглинг!" шипел Старскрим, угрожающе нависая над Саундвейвом, который слегка съежился от испуга.

Саундвейв принял угрозу за чистую монету, и сжался, но тут выскочил Мегатрон, ворвавшись перед ними с очень недовольным видом.

"Да, правильно, паразит ты мелкий..."

"СТАРСКРИМ, ЧТО ПО-ТВОЕМУ ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!" взревел Мегатрон, встав над парочкой с угрожающим видом.

"Лорд Мегатрон!" ахнул Старскрим, отшатываясь на пару шагов.

"Мы.. я.. всего лишь строил Саундвейва, он перестал уважать вышестоящих по званию и.."

"Да неужели, а вот спарк-бонд мне говорит, что ты расстроил Саундвейва первым!" прорычал Мегатрон, заставляя Старскрима опустить в страхе крылья.

*Мегатрон, ты не обязан это делать* Саундвейв встал перед Старскримом, развел своими серво и замотал шлемом на Мегатрона.

"Ладно.. но еще хоть раз и, даю слово, Старскрим, я скормлю твою искру инсектиконам!" прошипел Мегатрон, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь на мостик.

Позже Старскрим вылавливал кучу слухов от эрадиконов. "Лорд Мегатрон принял Саундвейва обратно в свою жизнь, как своего янглинга" Старскрим вздохнул, глядя в окно Немезиса.

"Похоже, папочка преподносит Саундвейву особое отношение" фыркнул Старскрим, кружа по дорожке.

"Особое отношение, уже?" хмыкнул эрадикон, оглянувшись через плечо на соседа.

"Старскрим, возможно, первый и определит, так ли это" ответил со смешком эрадикон.

"Не ржать, дождетесь еще своей очереди!" пригрозил Старскрим хихикающей парочке.

В медбэе Кнокаут приводил лабораторию в чистоту и порядок.

"Ох, Саундвейв, он всего лишь тебя защищал, так и должны делать отцы" кудахтал Кнокаут, организовывая из кучи датападов порядок.

"Да уж, защита в глазах других выглядит как особое отношение" хмыкнул Саундвейв, наблюдая за работой Кнокаута со скрещенными руками.

"Может быть, но я тоже ведь тебя защищал точно так же, когда ты был маленьким, и это не было чем-то особым" сказал Кнокаут Саундвейву, ища потерявшийся датапад.

"Но я был спарклингом, я нуждался в защите" вздохнул Саундвейв, передавая пропавший датапад Кнокауту.

"Благодарю, и ты еще маленький, защита все еще тебе нужна, как и забота, вон глянь на автоботов, на опекаемого и защищаемого своего кузена" ответил Кнокаут, читая датапад и идя в другую часть медотсека.

"Да ну... все что знаю, это то, что Старскрим распространяет про меня слухи, Мегатрон пытается восстановить наши отношения, и поэтому держит меня за спиногрыза и стал по-особому ко мне относиться, а это конечно станет причиной, что они начнут надо мной издеваться как и всегда!" пожаловался Саундвейв, возведя вверх руки.

"Саундвейв, ты самый младший в армии, конечно над тобой подтрунивают, даже я так делаю!" хмыкнул Кнокаут, делая запись в держащем датападе.

"Знаю, но чтоб ты заткнулся надо всего лишь поцарапать твою полировку, а остальные не затыкаются никогда и несмотря ни на что" фыркнул Саундвейв.

"Ну так и позволь Мегатрону вмешаться и прекратить это. Саундвейв, тебе надо научиться принимать отцовскую заботу и считать его и нашим господином, и своим отцом" вздохнул Кнокаут, поднимая взгляд от датапада на Саундвейва.

Саундвейв со вздохом опустил шлем, ну почему Кнокаут вечно приводит хорошие факты.

"Это станет твоим вызовом для адаптации, Саундвейв, но тебе нужно принять способы твоего отца тебя опекать, прежде чем ты добьешься успеха в здоровом возобновлении отношений между отцом и сыном" дал Кнокаут совет Саундвейву, в надежде успокоить янглинга, чтоб тот перестал волноваться и нервничать из-за ситуации, в которой оказался.

10 Что, раз не веселье

На мостике всевозможные огни и сирены, предупреждавшие об атаке, отключились.

"Лорд Мегатрон, автоботы захватили нашу новую энергошахту!" провозгласил солдат-эрадикон у компьютера.

"Ух, Старскрим, живо останови их, мы не можем позволить им забрать энергон!" взревел Мегатрон, поворачиваясь к заместителю.

"Да, лорд Мегатрон, Саундвейв, мы запрашиваем наземный мост" приказал Старскрим, ища взглядом Саундвейва, но нигде не находя.

"Саундвейв!?" позвал Старскрим, но ответа от шпиона не дождался. "Где он?" спросил Старскрим, кладя серво на свои бедра.

"Саундвейв, открой наземный мост к новой шахте, немедленно!" Мегатрон закатил оптику на сикера, приказывая Саундвейву по комлинку.

Саундвейв подскочил от неожиданного звука рычащего голоса Мегатрона, приказывавшего создать мост, Саундвейв быстро зафиксировал их местонахождение, и провел мост к находящейся под атакой шахте.

*Что за спешка с этим мостом?* спросил Саундвейв Мегатрона через их связь, идя по коридору.

"Эти гребаные автоботы напали на нашу новонайденную шахту" выдохнул Мегатрон, покидая мостик, вышел в коридор, где и наткнулся на Саундвейва.

"Могу я помочь с атакой?" жадно спросил Саундвейв, заглядывая в стального цвета серого меха.

"Нет, останься тут" отказал в просьбе Мегатрон, мотнув янглингу шлемом.

"Почему я вечно на этом корабле?" заворчал Саундвейв, сверля взглядом поверхность.

"Ты же был в шахте со Старскримом, помнишь, как послал его в полет сквозь мосты" напомнил Мегатрон, ведя янглинга вниз по коридору.

"Это было круто..." Саундвейв закатил бы оптику на повелителя.

"Ох, Саундвейв, не жалуйся, ты ж на отдыхе, вот и наслаждайся" сказал со смешком Мегатрон.

"Я со скуки вешаюсь, Мегатрон, дай хоть что-то из работы, прошу!" пожаловался Саундвейв, махая руками в негодовании.

Мегатрон вздохнул, закатил оптику, и потряс шлемом на ноющего янглинга, если Мегатрон и знал что-то о своем сыне, так это то, что следует держать его занятым, или он начнет сходить с ума, задавать вопросы или тупо не будет знать, чем себя занять.

"Иди с эрадиконами поиграй" предложил Мегатрон, указывая на солдат, мимо которых они проходили.

Пара эрадиконов, стоящие в коридоре, в отказе замахали шлемами.

Саундвейв грустно опустил шлем, оглядываясь на двух солдат, когда они пошли мимо них, Саундвейв почувствовал неприязнь, зная, что никто на борту, крому Кнокаута и, вероятно, Мегатрона, его не любит, или желал бы пообщаться, но Саундвейв знал, что частично это его вина, он был слишком робок, и ненавидел показывать эмоции, что делало его ужасно необщительным, другая часть вины принадлежала Старскриму, за распространение жутких слухов о нем.

Мегатрон почувствовал наполнившую сына депрессию, через связывающую их связь "Ты в порядке?" спросил Мегатрон, с редким для него беспокойством в тоне.

Обеспокоенный вопрос Мегатрона сбил с мыслей. "А?" поднял Саундвейв шлем и посмотрел снизу вверх на повелителя.

"Тебя что-то беспокоит?" повторил Мегатрон с беспокойством, раз уж не мог прочитать разум илюминесцентно светящегося янглинга.

Саундвейв задумался над вопросом, прежде чем снова уткнуться взглядом в серый обцарапанный пол, и в ответ едва заметно кивая.

"Я.. просто.. забудь..." вздохнул Саундвейв, и ушел в собственные апартаменты, оставляя встревоженного отца в коридоре.

Мегатрон вошел в медотсек Кнокаута, и в раздражении прорычал, рассерженный сам на себя за невозможность помочь собственному янглингу.

"Чем могу помочь, мой господин?" поприветствовал Кнокаут, видя, что лидер чем-то разозлен.

"Скажи, дорогой доктор, каким макаром ты справлялся с малоэмоциональностью Саундвейва?" прорычал Мегатрон в ответ на вопрос медика.

"Ну, он всегда был не особо эмоциональным, думаю, у Саундвейва просто не было повода показывать эмоции" пожал плечами Кнокаут, стерилизуя какое-то из оборудований.

"Вполне вероятно.. не дашь совет, как вылечить такое безэмоциональное поведение?" вздохнул Мегатрон, опираясь о медкойку.

"Думаю, общение с другими..."

"И как мне заставить их друг с другом общаться, если он не будет с ними разговаривать!" прошипел Мегатрон, прерывая малинового медика взмахом рук.

"Пусть говорит письменно или тряхани его на то, чтоб начал разговаривать, или еще, может, будешь проводить с ним побольше времени, чтоб он оттаял" сказал Кнокаут, игнорируя агрессивное прерывание и продолжив.

"И как долго..." низко прорычал Мегатрон, в ответ на вопрос на фэйсплете медика выросла широкая ухмылка.

11\. Связь

Тем временем, Саундвейв лежал на кровати, отдыхая в своей комнате, ни о чем не думая, Саундвейв начал впадать в стазисную дрему, он сражался против перезагрузки, но расслабленные системы считали иначе, и против больше не мог бороться, и прежде чем поняв, Саундвейв впал в легкую перезагрузку.

Но прежде, чем начался полноценный глубокий сон, дрема Саундвейва была грубо прервана бесцеремонно влетевшим без разрешения Мегатроном. "САУНДВЕЙВ!"

Саундвейв выпал из дремоты, и, взмахнув руками, и с кровати, упав от неожиданности на корму. "ЧТО?" выкрикнул Саундвейв, найдя себя глядящего снизу вверх на повелителя.

"Спать собрался, в это время дня?" поднял Мегатрон оптическую бровь на янглинга на полу.

"Неважно.. чего тебе надо!?" Саундвейв мотнул шлемом и скрестил в раздражении руки.

"Меня только что надоумили, что нам с тобой надо поработать над общением" проворчал Мегатрон, поднимая Саундвейва обратно на кровать.

"О, неужто.. и как?" проворчал ответно Саундвейв, оттолкнув отцовские серво.

"Мне посоветовали побольше проводить с тобой..."

Саундвейв внутренне закатил оптику и скрестил руки, нетерпеливо ожидая концовки предложения от Мегатрона.

"Ох, просто следуй за мной" вздохнул Мегатрон, вытаскивая Саундвейва из комнаты.

Саундвейв в раздражении взмахнул руками, против своей воли идя за своим мастером и отцом, по коридорам, потом до множества комнат, наполненных солдатами эрадиконами.

После целого дня следования за Мегатроном как потерянный щенок, Саундвейв стал злиться и скучать. *Какой смысл за тобой таскаться?* простонал Саундвейв через их связь.

"Мы проводим время вместе" ответил Мегатрон, пытаясь тепло улыбнуться, что выглядело в визоре Саундвейва отвратно.

*..какие.. еще.. проводы времени?* спросил Саундвейв, поддерживая саркастичный тон и откидывая шлем назад.

"Не говори со мной таким тоном, просто наслаждайся!" прошипел Мегатрон, Саундвейв вздохнул.

Эрадиконы в комнате подняли шлемы от компьютеров и озадаченно переглянулись, думая, что сделал Саундвейв, что повелитель так взбесился.

*Нафиг, скучно же!* рыкнул Саундвейв, поворачиваясь и покидая комнату без Мегатрона, зная, что Мегатрона разозлит его поведение.

"Хорошо, давай попробуем иначе..." сказал Мегатрон, выходя из комнаты и пытаясь сдерживать свою ярость.

Саундвейв едва мог представить, насколько это глупо и ужасно, Мегатрон пытается проводить с ним время и это получается хуже некуда.

"Что ты хотел бы поделать, кроме работы, что-то, что делают янглинги" спросил Мегатрон, подавив свой гнев и заменив его на интерес.

"..А что им полагается делать?" спросил Саундвейв наклоняя шлем к повелителю.

"Праймус... ты должно быть шутишь..." Мегатрон положил серво на шлем, и закатил оптику в неверии.

Саундвейв скрестив руки глядел в стену и думал о Мегатроне, что тот начинает надоедать и не хватает терпения на лидера, который попросту вытащил его шататься вокруг без причины, все что хотел Саундвейв, это сбежать, оставляя назойливого отца, Саундвейв хотел полетать, поисследовать мир, который они пытались завоевать, и поделать что-нибудь иное кроме как брождения кругом.

"Ну.. заполнение отчетов не интересно.. хм.." вслух задумался Мегатрон, обдумывая рандомные идеи, что было так же скучно, как стоять в коридоре, в это время мимо шел Старскрим.

Старскрим поднял оптическую бровь на бормочущего повелителя, проходя мимо двоих, затем посмотрел на Саундвейва, у которого бежала по визору строка "Спасите!", Старскрим только озадаченно глянул, и быстрее пошел мимо.

*Твою ж...* взвыл Саундвейв на исчезнувшего Старскрима, он надеялся, что сикер прокомментирует или что-нибудь скажет, и так Старскрим отвлечет Мегатрона, и так он сможет сбежать.

Саундвейв покосился на него, Мегатрон был довольно занят перебиранием идей, Саундвейв быстро воспользовался подвернувшимся случаем, чтоб сбежать, развернулся, услыша, как Кнокаут говорит что-то сзади, останавливая его побег.

"Как связь продвигается?" улыбнулся Кнокаут, приближаясь к Мегатрону и Саундвейву, повелитель очнулся от глубоких мыслей.

Саундвейв успел сделать пару шагов от Мегатрона, но пока Мегатрон отвечал на вопрос медика, Саундвейв обнаружил себя притянутым обратно.

"О, великолепно продвигается, доктор" Мегатрон убеждающе улыбнулся, хватая и притягивая к себе Саундвейва.

Саундвейв почувствовал, как раздавливается в ужасном объятии, и стал вырываться и бороться против хватки повелителя, Мегатрон ответил на борьбу еще более крепким объятием, словно давая понять прекратить ерзание и борьбу, но Саундвейв наоборот обеими сервами уперся в бок и пихнул Мегатрона, пытаясь высвободиться из сильного захвата.

"Ха ха, какой игривый, хочет побороться!" Мегатрон наигранно прорычал с ноткой раздражения, захватывая Саундвейва в замок, прежде чем потрепать шлем.

Саундвейв ответил, обхватив своими длинными тонкими пальцами один Мегатронов коготь, и начав отрывать и отпихивать его, стараясь облегчить Мегатронову хватку, и во время этого Саундвейв издал тихий, игривый хохот, находя шуточную борьбу и вправду веселой.

"Да, заметно!" хохотнул Кнокаут в ответ на хихиканье янглинга. "Оставляю вас вдвоем, веселитесь" Кнокаут счастливо вздохнул, и продолжил путь вниз по коридору.

Мегатрон кивнул, проводил Кнокаута взглядом, и вернул внимание к очень счастливому разыгравшемуся янглингу.

"Так тебе еще скучно, а, скучно еще?!" Мегатрон смешно засюсюкал, и продолжил шуточную борьбу с безлицым янглингом, в конце концов начав щекотать Саундвейва, получив взрыв хохота, Мегатрон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

"Ха ха, нет!" завопил, смеясь, Саундвейв, после пары щекоток Саундвейв высвободился из захвата и шатнулся назад со смехом, едва не упав.

Мегатрон моментально схватил за руку, удерживая потерявшего равновесие янглинга, и снова подминая его к себе под бок, но более бережно, чем в первый раз, на этот раз действительно обнимая.

"Видишь, каким веселым я могу быть, и ты тоже" вздохнул счастливо Мегатрон, ведя утомившегося Саундвейва вниз по залу.

Саундвейв устало кивнул в ответ, стараясь не споткнуться, к счастью, Мегатрон держал его крепко, а то скорее всего он бы врезался в стены, он и не думал, что игры могут настолько изматывать, он никогда не играл так раньше, это было ново, и это было весело!

"В любом случае теперь отдыхать, уровень энергии у тебя упал после такого игрового эпизода" вздохнул Мегатрон, подводя Саундвейва к собственной кровати, усаживая и желая янглингу хорошей ночи, прежде чем оставить с самим собой.

Саундвейв вздохнул счастливо, но устало, ложась на кровать, думая о том веселом моменте.

Может связь с отцом станет болезненно плохой потом, подумал про себя Саундвейв, погружаясь в глубокий, необходимый сон.

12\. Памятная ночь

Пока Саундвейва перезаряжался, Мегатрон вернулся в медотсек Кнокаута поговорить с доктором.

"Вижу, ты наслаждаешься, проводя время с Саундвейвом" улыбнулся Кнокаут счастливому почти до веселья повелителю.

"Да, сначала он скучал, и мы начали нервировать друг друга, но мне кажется, мы сломали этот барьер" выдохнул Мегатрон, передергивая огромными плечами.

"Сломали барьер, и наконец выпустили янглинга, глубоко в нашем связисте" упомянул Кнокаут, усмехаясь.

"Что ты хочешь сказать, Кнокаут?" прошипел Мегатрон доктору.

"Я просто говорю, Саундвейв никогда не имел возможности побыть ребенком, он работал еще спарклингом, ради Праймуса, его старший кузен целиком янглинг, а сражается всю свою жизнь" фыркнул Кнокаут, перекидывая через медотсек пару инструментов.

Мегатрон соскочил с медкойки, о которую опирался. "Хочешь сказать, я в этом виноват?" прорычал Мегатрон, поднимая оптическую бровь.

"Нет, и не я, виноваты вы и ваши фемки, решившие создать спарклингом во время самого загруженного времени ваших жизней" пожал плечами Кнокаут, храбро высказываясь с сарказмом своему лорду.

"У Оптимуса спарклинг появился раньше, чем у меня, но плохой мех все равно я!?" выпалил Мегатрон, наводя серво с пушкой в малинового цвета доктора.

"Нет, мой господин, я... я... я просто хотел сказать, у Саундейва не было времени научиться быть янглингом, но теперь есть, в смысле, в вашей власти позволить своему шпиону стать янглингом, мой господин!" нервозно засмеялся Кнокаут, корректируя быстро свою речь.

"Понимаю, Саундвейва тяжело тренировали, когда он был спарклингом, а не играли с ним и баловали в армии?" вздохнул Мегатрон, успокаивая свои системы и облокачиваясь опять о кровать.

"Ну, вы можете это изменить, вы видели, как он был счастлив быть янглингом" Кнокаут замолк, возвращая свое внимание от поиска обратно к своему мастеру.

Мегатрон прожег медика раздраженным взглядом, устав от игр вокруг да около. "Что ты предлагаешь?"

"Я предлагаю позволить ему узнать, каково быть янглингом" с воодушевлением предложил Кнокаут.

"Это многое изменит, особенно в его усилиях в работе" замотал Мегатрон шлемом в несогласии.

"Лорд Мегатрон, если потихоньку, то ничего не изменится" Кнокаут помахал пальцем, читая датапад, держа его в серво.

"Нет, Саундвейв занимается всем кораблем, если он перестанет, даже немножко, это может отразиться на всей операции, я и так ему уже дал перерыв" прошипел Мегатрон, отклоняя предложения доктора.

"Ну что ж, что б вы не решили, будьте эффективны, мой господин" вздохнул Кнокаут, сдаваясь и не желая спорить с лидером.

Пока повелитель и медика разговарили, вряд ли знали, что Саундвейв был в полном пробуждении и подслушивал аудио, слыша ряв лидера и предложения медика.

Саундвейв ничего не мог поделать, но он ощущал себя глупо за этот акт детскости, даже несмотря на то, что это было довольно весело, Саундвейв был озадачен, его отец хотел, чтоб тот вел себя как янглинг, потом оказывается, что не хочет, Саундвейв вздохнул, возможно следует потестировать ситауцию, и посмотреть, где ему следует быть янглингом, а где не следует.

Несколько часов спустя, Саундвейв все не мог заставить вернуться в перезарядку, ерзая и ворочаясь, наконец, Саундвейв решил, что полностью проснулся, и может идти проверять системы и калибровки корабля, это хороший источник развлечения.

Светящийся безлицый янглинг вошел на тихий пустой мостик, и пошел к главному компьютеру, и конечно нашел там пропущенные вычисления, кучу предупреждений об опасности, и чем больше он проверял системы, тем больше предупреждений выскакивало на экран, пока драматично не крашнули, с треском и дымом, отключая все, даже двигатели, кладя корабль в планирование.

Саундвейв задохнулся, и быстро высвододил тентакли к мониторам, стараясь перезагрузить системы, а сам около центрального компьютера искал, что же пошло не то, он знал, что есть только несколько минут, прежде чем колоссальный военный корабль не рухнет в свободное падение.

*Скрэп скрэп скрэп!* матерился Саундвейв, найдя проблему – шесть обугленных проводов. Надо было бежать в хранилище Кнокаута в медотсеке искать замену.

Саундвейв быстро оттолкнулся от внутренностей компьютеров, спружинил на ногах и быстрым спринтом выбежал с мостика, пока он выбегал из двери, Саундвейв потерял под ногами пол и врезался в стену, он быстро подпрыгнул и продолжил бег вниз по залам в медотсек.

*Нет нет нет!* запаниковал Саундвейв, почувствовав, что корабль замедляет планирование, он ворвался в медотсек, и ринулся прямиком в хранилище.

Саундвейв хватал и отбрасывал инструменты и предметы по всей недавно почищенной медбэй. *Да!* найдя нужные провода, Саундвейв ломанулся обратно из комнаты, и в это время зазвучали сирены, замигали красные огни.

На полпути к мостику, корабль внезапно наклонился, Саундвейв подлетел к потолку и остался там на несколько секунд, борясь с невесомостью, пока корабль медленно не перешел в пикирование, от чего Саундвейв рухнул на пол, и заскользил бесконтрольно по коридорам.

Мегатрон был в ярости, проснувшись от жестокого броска о потолок, а потом грохнувшись о пол, он схватился за дверь, стараясь удержать равновесие, заметил, что вся энергия корабля отключена, и дверь не откроется.

Мегатрон зарычал, и вырвал с мясом дверь, чтоб увидеть, как по полу скользит Саундвейв. "Саундвейв!?" Мегатрон рявкнул, провожая янглинга оптикой и поворотом шлема.

*Некогда, повреждения критичны!* отозвался Саундвейв, продолжая скользти.

Когда Саундвейв приблизился к двери мостика, он проскользнул вперед, к счастью двери закрылись, открывшись, пока он скользил на мостик, Саундвейв развил достаточную скорость, чтоб подлететь к дорожке и обратно вниз, врезаясь в стены.

Саундвейв отмахнулся от боли и против гравитации закарабкался обратно к центральному компьютеру, с силой удерживаясь около, он с легкостью заменил провода у компьютера, энергия снова появилась, экраны компьютеров от черных стали разнообразно цветными, системы перезагрузились и все пришло в норму.

Закончив, Саундвейв взял контроль над кораблем, и вернул корабль из жестокого штопора, в дюймах от вершины горы, и возвращая корабль обратно в стратосферу.

"Что во имя бездны тут происходит, Саундвейв!?" взревел Мегатрон, хлопая серво об обшивку двери.

Уставший Саундвейв часто вдыхал и выдыхал. "Я.. кто-то испоганил проверку техобслуживания, и сгорело множество.. основных предохранителей..." устало объяснил Саундвейв, указывая на мониторы.

"Что ж, значит мне надо основательно пообщаться с солдатами, и вбить кое-что в идиотический процессор Старскрима!" кивнул Мегатрон, опираясь серво о бедра, когда он закончил предложение, на мостике появились солдаты во главе со Старскримом, готовые начать день.

"Старскрим, надеюсь, вы все насладились полетом, потому что вам всем прописан второй, и неважно, летающие вы или колесные!" угрожающе прошипел Мегатрон, надвигаясь на вошедшую группу.

Саундвейв устало понаблюдал за избиением, Саундвейв устало дотащился до своих апартаментов, рухнул на кровать и отключился сразу, как упал.

13\. Устав от Старскрима

"Соня, подъем!" Саундвейв устало проснулся от знакомого голоса малинового медика.

"Что ты делаешь у меня в комнате..." поднял Саундвейв шлем и сонно посмотрел на медика, едва фокусируясь на нем, и снова уронил шлем на кровать, он отдыхал от силы минут 25 за всю ночь, и теперь очень назойливый медик разбудил очень капризного янглинга.

"Давай, Саунди, вставай!" настоял Кнокаут, опираясь серво о бедра и смотря на лежащего Саундвейва.

"Зачем..." простонал Саундвейв, глядя на медика, не поднимая шлема.

"Потому что утром была кое-какая спешка, и кое-кто ворвался в мой медотсек и раскидал там все, живо порядок наводить!" ответил Кнокаут, закатив оптику и скрестив руки, янглингу.

"Я перезаряжаюсь тут, свали.." продолжил стон Саундвейв, переворачиваясь на другой бок к стене от терявшего терпение доктора.

Возмущенный взгляд Кнокаута сменил сердитый. "Мне без разницы, пусть хоть искра из тебя вываливается, я долго убирался в медотсеке, а ты все расшвырял, и теперь должен это исправить!" прорычал Кнокаут, сердясь на Саундвейва.

"Не спаси я корабль, у тебя не было б никакого медотсека" саркастично парировал Саундвейв, поднимая лениво руку и палец.

"О ха ха, хватит уже, Саундвейв, я знаю, что это был ты, вставай, чего ты уставший такой?" прошипел Кнокаут, пиная кровать Саундвейва.

"Не смог перезарядиться прошлой ночью..." ответил Саундвейв на вопрос медика и проигнорировав пинок.

"Почему, корабль же до утра был в порядке?" спросил Кнокаут, слегка забеспокоившись.

"Я раньше проснулся" пожаловался Саундвейв, поворачиваясь лицом к Кнокауту.

"И почему, интересно?" вздохнул Кнокаут, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Саундвейвом.

"Неважно, я уберусь у тебя в медотсеке" проворчал Саундвейв, скатываясь с постели и направляясь в медбэй Кнокаута.

Кнокаут быстро соскочил с постели и трусцой понесся за Саундвейвом. "Саундвейв, тебя что-то беспокоит с прошлой ночи, или мне только кажется?" полушутя спросил Кнокаут.

"Тебе кажется" отозвался Саундвейв, ускоряя шаг.

"О, понимаю, глупышка снова в действии" фыркнул Кнокаут, закатив оптику и продолжая идти рядом.

Услыхав последние слова от Кнокаута, Саундвейв резко затормозил, от чего медик в него врезался. "Ты так называл меня, когда я был спарклингом, только тогда ты звал меня глупышкой!" выпалил Саундвейв, ткнув в грудь Кнокаута.

"О, да ладно тебе, Саунди, что такого" засмеялся Кнокаут, пожимая плечами, Саундвейв круто развернулся и продолжил идти по коридору.

"Ничего хорошего, раз так меня зовешь!" фыркнул Саундвейв через плечо, когда они вошли в медотсек.

"Я зову тебя и глупышом, и Саунди, всю твою жизнь, а сейчас это стало тебя беспокоить?"

"Могло бы быть и лучше!" заспорил Саундвейв, проходя по медотсеку и собирая различные ранее разбросанные по комнате вещи.

"Праймус, ты не с той ноги встал, заканчивай здесь, мне работать надо" отмахнулся Кнокаут от янглинга в дурном настроении, и пошел писать отчеты.

"Здесь всего-то десять предметов на полу, ты ради этого меня разбудил!?" спросил Саундвейв, продолжая нарываться, когда закрыл дверь хранилища.

"Саундвейв..." вздохнул Кнокаут, опуская датапад, и покрутив оптикой, остановил взгляд на потолке, пока ждал ответа Саундвейва.

"Да, ухожу..." проворчал Саундвейв, и опустив шлем и приняв уставший вид, пошел из медотека.

И только он вышел за дверь, как наткнулся на бронзового цвета повелителя. "Саундвейв, вот ты где" сказал Мегатрон, оступая на шаг, двери медотсека захлопнулись за спиной янглинга.

Тайком Саундвейв закатил оптику в уме, гадая, чего надо повелителю. "Да?" встав как вкопанный, Саундвейв ожидал комманды от своего лидера.

"Извини, но твой перерыв окончен, в общем, эти недалекие кретины, зовущиеся камрадами, еще более некомпетентны, чем я считал, и корабль не может функционировать нормально без тебя" нахмурился Мегатрон, и вздохнул.

"Да уж, быстро это открылось..." вздохнул Саундвейв, устало тащась за повелителем на мостик работать.

"О, и еще кое-что, меня сегодня не будет, так что..."

"Нет, нет, о только не это, не хочу его слушаться!" заумолял Саундвейв.

"Прости, но если он выйдет из-под контроля, ничего лучше не делай" извинился Мегатрон перед тем, как направиться в противопложную сторону.

Саундвейв зарычал, и вошел на мостик с раздраженным вздохом, подошел к Старскриму и стал ждать приказов.

Сикер знал, что янглинг терпеть не может быть под кем-то, по правде говоря, они и не оставались наедине никогда раньше.

"Правильно, зараза, ты весь мой сегодня" хмыкнул Старкрим, скрещивая руки и пялясь сверху вниз на янглинга.

*Падлюка...* прорычал про себя Саундвейв, и двинулся вперед, заставляя Старскрима отойти с его дороги, и направляясь к контролям корабля.

"Вообще-то, мой дорогой Саундвейв, ты и я идем осматривать корабль сегодня, раз уж ты проделал такую замечательную работу по спасению нашего корабля ранее" ухмылка Старскрима становилась шире с каждым произнесенным из вокалайзера словом.

Саундвейв остановился, и развернулся к Старскриму. *Да ты подлятина издеваешься!* Саундвейв замотал шлемом в отказе.

Старскрим вздохнул, и направился к Саундвейву. "Что же ты, Саундвейв, не надо реагировать так, словно я тебя пытаю" проквохтал Старскрим с ухмылкой и таща янглинга в коридоры.

*Ты постоянно так делаешь!* махнул Саундвейв шлемом в направлении Старскрима.

"Ох, ну не надо, ничего подобного!" фыркнул Старскрим, отводя взгляд от безлицого янглинга.

*О да, делаешь!* кивнул Саундвейв.

"Нет, не делаю, перестань быть спарклингом" прорычал Старскрим, закатывая оптику.

*А ты перестань быть падлюкой такой...*

"Саудвейв.. проблемы?" Саундвейв видимо подпрыгнул от голоса Мегатрона, раздающегося из его комлинка.

*Нет.. просто Старскрим доставать пытается* с колебанием ответил Саундвейв через их связь.

"Саундвейв, и что нового ты открыл, это ж Старскрим" вздохнул Мегатрон, Саундвейв практически почувствовал, как Мегатрон закатил оптику на его ответ.

*Можно мне к тебе?* спросил Саундвейв, зная, что Старскрим будет только назойливей через несколько минут.

"Саундвейв, ты знаешь мой ответ, переживешь ты этот день, а я уже скоро буду" ответил Мегатрон с раздраженным вздохом перед обрывом вызова.

*Великолепно.. пусть тогда рядом будет кое-кто более выносимый* подумал Саундвейв, прежде чем проиграть запись имени Кнокаута голосом Старскрима.

"Кнокаут, и причем тут доктор?" усмехнулся Старкрим, и они пошли в медотсек.

Подойдя к двери, Саундвейв задержался и встал перед ней, посчитав, что сикер заметит его остановку.

Старскрим заметил, остановился и развернулся, увидя Саундвейва перед дверями в медотсек. "Саундвейв, ты не болен, не ранен, иди сюда, нам работать надо" покрутил Старскрим оптикой, опираясь когтями о бедра.

Саундвейв тогда просто указал на дверь, говоря сикеру, что хочет пойти в медотсек, Старскрим тогда посмотрел на него и покачал в отказе шлемом, Саундвейв мысленно закатил оптику и вошел в медотсек.

"Ну почему мне вечно нянькаться приходится..." проворчал Старскрим про себя, волочась в медотсек за янглингом.

Кнокаут повернулся на звук шипения открывшейся двери, чтоб обнаружить счастливого Саундвейва и раздраженного Старскрима. "Приветик вам обоим, отчего неожиданный визит?" издал Кнокаут смешок, Саундвейв резво, едва не бегом, подошел к нему.

"Наш маленький папенькин сынок ох как хотел увидеть дядю Кнокаута" издевнулся Старскрим, подходя к медику с заведенными за спину серво.

"Да неужто, если моя память не врет, малыш янглинг был мрачнее самого лорда Мегатрона этим утром" отозвался Кнокаут, усмехаясь на Саундвейва, который замахал на него быстро шлемом.

"Ну, видимо, это еще продолжается у своенравного маленького гаденыша" прошипел Старскрим, угрожающе нависнув над Саундвейвом.

Саундвейв позволил Старскриму нависнуть над ним, в отражении его визора, пока Старскрим был занят, прожигая в нем дырку взглядом, Саундвейв нашел электропалку Кнокаута, прислоненную к стене за Старскримом, и увидев оружие, дьявольский план сформировался в уме Саундвейв, убедившись, что Старскрим уделил все внимание его визору, он выпустил одну из своих тентаклей заграбастать палку.

"Ничего нормально сделать не может, когда папочки рядом нет для подсказок?" подтрунил Старскрим, продолжая ухмыляться Саундвейву.

Тихо загудело электричество включенной палки, Старскрим этого совершенно не заметил, а Кнокаут стал с интересом в ожидании наблюдать.

БЗЗ!

"ААААА!" завопил Старскрим, когда Саундвейв электрошокировал его, и врезался в груду энергокубов, обливаясь из них.

"Ха ха ха, не знаю, что там о своенравности, но он определенно знает, как заставить тебя выглядеть идиотом!" загоготал Кнокаут, похлопывая Саундвейва по шлему, пока Старскрим, зарычав, бросил сердитый взгляд на Саундвейва, держащего все еще включенную палку.

14\. Жестокость

"Жалкий гаденыш!" прорычал Старскрим, пружиня на ноги и стряхивая с себя пролитый энергон.

На коммент сикера еще один бззз, и взрыв хохота от медика.

Старскрим застрясся от злости. "Кнокаут, ты сделаешь что-нибудь, или позволишь этому продолжаться" выкрикнул Старскрим, указывая на гадкого янглинга.

Кнокаут сохранил руки скрещенными и покрутил оптикой. "Ох... не заставляй делать выбор, скример" вздохнул Кнокаут, полным сарказма тоном.

Саундвейв умно начал оттеснять Старскрима, угрожая ему держащим оружием. "Кнокаут!" прошипел Старскрим, бросая злобный взгляд на Саундвейва.

"Саундвейв" строго позвал Кнокаут янглинга, достаточно строго, чтоб янглинг понял выключить энергию палки.

Старскрим зарычал и вырвал палку из тентакля Саундвейва, включил обратно и, в отместку, жахнул Саундвейва высокольтным разрядом, который получил сам только что.

Саундвейв тряхнуло и отбросило, буквально в шоке, втянул теперь парализованные тентакли обратно в шасси, а Старскрим загоготал и продолжил наступать на беззащитного янглинга.

"О, тебя шокировало?" злобно усмехнулся Старскрим, и дал Саундвейву еще разряд, теперь со звуками перегараемых и потрескиваемых предохранителей, и коротким замыканием цепей.

Саундвейв шарахнулся, почти парализованный нежеланным электричеством, направленного сквозь центральный компьютер.

"Старскрим, нет, Саундвейв не может принять тот же разряд, что мы, ты делаешь ему больно" проникновенно сказал Кнокаут, подпрыгивая к Саундвейву осмотреть травмированного янглинга.

"Пах, пофиг, слабак" насмешка Старскрима, выключил палку, и отбросил в сторону. "У нас работа есть, пошевеливайся, зараза" насмехнулся Старскрим, выходя из медотсека.

"Ты жесток, Старскрим!" воскликнул Кнокаут вслед сикеру, отмахнувшегося от него на выходе.

"Ты ок?" спросил Кнокаут, возвращая внимание к оглушенному янглингу.

"Ага, только системы перегружаю" Саундвейв сбросил боль, чувствуя достаточную устойчивость продолжать.

"Вы двое опасны друг другу, прошу, полегче остаток дня" попросил Кнокаут янглинга быть более осторожным с сикером. "Вы вечно грызетесь" хмыкнул Кнокаут, наблюдая, как Саундвейв идет к выходу.

"Так уж мы общаемся" пожал плечами Саундвейв перед выходом и вылавливания жестоким сикером.

"Чмокнул тебя Кнокаут?" подтрунил Старскрим, видя краем оптики, как Саундвейв к нему подходит.

Саундвейв и Старскрим оба уже были довольным по горло друг другом, а день едва начался, вдвоем они создавали хаос, и Мегатрон обычно конца этому не видел.

*Тупой гаденыш...* подумал про себя Старскрим, и хмыкнул.

*Фемские ножки...* проворчал про себя Саундвейв, пялясь в пол.

*Нытик мелкий...*

*Вечно недовольный...*

*СПАРКЛИНГ!*

*МУСОР!*

Оба кона повернулись, и сердито перебросились взглядами, затем быстро отвели взгляды и раздраженно вздохнули, продолжая идти по кораблю, жаждя окончания дня, чтоб избавиться друг от друга.

Вскоре они завернули за угол, и окончили путь перед дверью в коммуникационную, пока Старскрим подходил к консоли двери, Саундвейв открыл ее дистанционно и вошел, оставляя Старскрим ошарашенным и раздраженным.

Старскрим зарычал, делая шаг к двери, но дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом, едва не отхватив ногу.

*А ха ха, тормознутый идиот!* внутренне рассмеялся Саунлвейв, стараясь сдержаться от открытого взрыва смехом, почти нарушая молчание перед работающими эрадиконами.

"Что это с Саундвейвом?" спросил эрадикон, видя Саундвейва, словно смеющегося, но без смеха.

"Не знаю, но выглядит, как очередной эпизод Саундвейв vs Старскрим" ответил через плечо второй эрадикон.

Саундвейв быстро взял себя в руки, и подумал сделать жизнь Старскрима еще тяжелей, и поменял коды у двери, мешая сикеру войти.

"Дурацкая дверь..." заворчал Старскрим, вводя код, и только отказ в доступе высветился на экране. "Что!?" воскликнул Старскрим, снова вводя код, и опять получая отказ!

"Саундвейв.. ух... САУНДВЕЙВ, ОТКРОЙ ДВЕРЬ!" рыкнул Старскрим после пятнадцатой попытки.

*Ну и дебил, ха ха ха, так долго доходило!* Саундвейв пытался сдержать смех, но все равно тихое хихиканье донеслось из его вокалайзера, он сполз по двери и свернулся на полу, продолжая безумно хихикать, Старскрим начал колотить в дверь.

Солдаты-эрадиконы прекратили работать, и перевели внимание на сикера за дверью, и хихикающего янглинга на полу, солдаты наслаждались шоу, и Саундвейв не был против, зная, что эрадиконы не прочь посмеяться, они много работали, и заслуживали смех тоже.

"Почему бы Скрими не сдаться, он никогда не выиграет!" издал смешок третий эрадикон, входя в центр комнаты и вставая рядом с остальными, и смотря.

Саундвейв стал громче смеяться, а Старскрим продолжил орать и стенать под дверью, требуя, чтоб его впустили.

"Саундвейв, я тебя изобью до состояния хлама, впусти!" прошипел Старскрим, царапая когтями дверь.

/ Фиг тебе :)/ пришло Старскриму текстовое сообщение, и он пришел в ярость.

"О, не понимаю, что Старскрим имел ввиду под монстром, Саундвейв не монстр" пропел эрадикон, наблюдая за шуткой Саундвейва.

Со Старскрима было достаточно, оглядев тщательно контроль, он вонзил свои острые длинные когти прямо в контрольную панель, заискрило и зашипело, в итоге услышал клик, который и хотел.

"Нее, он всего лишь ищущий веселья янглинг, или в данном случае, проблемы!" ахнул второй эракдикон, когда дверь с шипением открылась, а Саундвейв хлопнулся на спину, увидя над собой злющего Старскрима.

Саундвейв мгновенно заткнулся, застыв от страха, он знал, что очень уязвим в данной позиции, и его тентакли все еще были оффлайн и перезаряжались после атаки ранее, и он знал, что Старскрим, когдя ярость застилала его взгляд, только ей и руководствовался.

Старскрим хотел сильно повредить янглинга, но знал, что его жестоко за это накажут, но учитывая, как долго сегодня он терпел, ему было без разницы, Старскрим резко пнул Саундвейва в живот, получая вскрик боли от Саундвейва, и янглинг блокировал последующии пинки своими массивными руками.

Старскрим тогда начал пинать Саундвейва в бока, тогда Саундвейв схватил атакующую ногу и удержал, пихнув пару раз, ждя, что Старскрим потеряет равновесие и упадет, но Старскрим понял и направил вниз серво, и резанул Саундвейва по электролюминесцентному животу, пуская энергон, заставляя Саундвейва ослабить хватку достаточно, чтоб стряхнуть его тонкие маленькие пальцы с ноги, все что мог думать Саундвейв во время этого, было, почему ж Старскрим не дерется так же хорошо, когда они бьются с автоботами?

Эрадиконы замерли на несколько мгновений в наблюдении, пока не поняли, что достаточно, Саундвейв не заслужил таких жестоких ударов, он всего лишь хотел повеселиться, даже если это совсем не было смешно для Старскрима, это было забавно для них и янглинга, который постоянно подвергался оскорблениям от сикера.

Трое эрадиконов подбежали к дерущимся, один оттащил Саундвейва от жестокого сикера, и другие два грубо швырнули Старскрима в стену, и удержали его там. "Какого вы творите, отпустите меня живо!" взрычал Старскрим, вырываясь из хватки.

"Ты в порядке, Саундвейв?" спросил первый эрадикон, оттащив Саундвейва от сикера.

Саундвейв медленно кивнул, и согнулся от боли, попытавшись поднятся на четвереньках, добившись только больше хлестанувшегося из резаных ран энергона, когда Старскрим использовал свои когти, он делал это хорошо, разрезая несколько энерголиний в глубоком быстром разрезе, как он умел.

"Ок ок, умм, ляг обратно!" запаниковал эрадикон, не зная, что делать в такой ситуации.

Саундвейв сделал, что ему было велено, и лег на спину, в новообразованную лужицу энергона из его ран, лег, и поток замедлился.

"Что во имя бездны тут происходит!" взревел Мегатрон, его тяжелые ужасные шаги, остановился в дверном проеме.

Звук ревущего злого голоса Мегатрона заставил эрадиконов подпрыгнуть, а Старскрима сглотнуть, даже Саундвейв подлетел на месте и приподнялся, сев, увеличивая боль и поток энергона, боль быстро ударила, и Саундвейв свалился обратно на спину, замедляя поток, но чувствуя пульсирующую боль в израненном животе.

"Старскрим, что ты сделал, я тебе искру сломаю за такое!" взревел Мегатрон, сжимая массивные когти в кулак.

"Пожалуйста, Лорд Мегатрон, нет, я не хотел так сильно ему повредить!" заумолял Старскрим, падая на колени.

"Но какие-то повреждения нанести хотел умышленно моему янглингу!?" рыкнул Мегатрон, указывая на янглинга на полу, над которым склнился Кнокаут.

"Старскрим, до тебя не дошли мои слова, что он даже вольтаж принять не может, он янглинг, а не половозрелый мех, с кем подраться, а потом посмеяться!" прошипел Кнокаут в защищаемом тоне, склоняясь над резаными ранами Саундвейва.

"Тебе так хочется загадать предсмертное желание, да, Старскрим?" низко прорычал Мегатрон, мотнув шлемом в осуждении, в то время как Саундвейв эскортировали из комнаты два эрадикона-солдата.

"Уведите его в мою комнату, я сам с ним разберусь" приказал эскорту Мегатрон, который кивнул в ответ, и продолжил.

"А насчет тебя" оптика Мегатрона разгорелась от гнева, когда он гневно посмотрел на сикера. "Я позволю забрать тебя инсектиконам, уж они объяснят, как нельзя обращаться с янглингом!" рыкнул Мегатрон, когда двое солдат инсектиконов вошли и сгребли Старскрима.

"Нет, Лорд Мегатрон, умоляю!" заорал Старскрим, когда инстектиконы выволакивали его прочь.

"О, прекрати выть, Старскрим, это всего лишь избиение, если кто тебя и отправит в оффлайн, так это буду я" зловеще засмеялся Мегатрон, будучи уверенным, что сикер понял его слова, и сикера уволокли для наказания.

15\. Без маски

Саундвейв сидел на краешке отцовской кровати, тихо ждал повелителя от Старскримового ухода, Саундвейв чувствовал себя слегка позорно на данный момент, он мог надрать Старскрима фюзеляж, если бы не был так уязвим из-за своей позиции, или из-за того, что его основное оружие было оффлайн.

"Как ты?" Мегатрон проговорил мягко и низким голосом, когда его тяжелые шаги вошли в его покои.

"Отлично... я мог надрать его зад, если б он раньше меня не травмировал!" пропыхтел Саундвейв, когда Мегатрон присел рядом с ним на огромной кровати.

Мегатрон издал легкий смех на своего янглинга, поднявшего шлем и пронзившего взглядом. "Я уверен, что так бы и было" вздохнул Мегатрон с улыбкой, похлопав янглинга по шлему.

"Ты так не думаешь!?" прорычал Саундвейв, вскинувшись посмотреть в лицо своему отцу, и только скрутиться от боли в животе.

Мегатрон поморщился на обхватившего от боли живот Саундвейва. "Не дергайтся, конечно я верю, что смог бы, ты все же мой сын, в конце концов, рано или поздно тебе предоставится шанс, мы победим Старскрима довольно результативно" проникновенно сказал Мегатрон с растущей усмешкой.

"Ага..." вздохнул Саундвейв, отпуская хватку на животе и осторожно выпрямляя спину.

"Можешь лечь, если так меньше болит" предложил Мегатрон, указывая янглингу прилечь.

"Я даже сидеть на твоей кровати не должен, это нарушение" покачал Саундвейв шлемом, вставая на ноги и медленно распрямляясь.

Мегатрон фыркнул. "Чепуха, Саундвейв, будь кто другой, да, но ты исключение, ты моя собственная кровь и металл" сказал Мегатрон, отводя Саундвейва обратно на кровать.

"Конечно..." вздохнул Саундвейв, садясь обратно, пару мгновений было тихо, пока Мегатрон не сломал тишину.

"Саундвейв, могу я задать тебе вопрос?" спросил Мегатрон, глядя в пол.

Саундвейв на мгновение застыл, прежде чем ответить господину. ".. эм.. да..." нервно ответил Саундвейв, не очень-то желая слышать вопрос или отвечать на него.

Мегатрон прочистил горло перед тем, как говорить, повернулся к янглингу перед ним и спросил. "Саундвейв, я не помню, как ты выглядишь, под твоей маской, это было так давно, не мог бы ты снять ее, ненадолго?" спросил Мегатрон, ощущая страх и нервозность, накатившую на янглинга.

Саундвейв довольно долго не отвечал, его никогда не просили об этом раньше, ему всегда было боязно, что кто-нибудь попросит об этом, но большинство конов только смеялись над тем, что он носит маску, и он не был против, раз не приходилось открываться. "...ошо..." ответил едва слышно Саундвейв, очень тихо, Мегатрон был не только его отцом, но его лидером, и если он прикажет ему сделать что-то, он будет обязан выполнить это без всяких вопросов.

Саундвейв медленно, застенчиво, поднял, и поместил свои серво на визор, дождался шипения открывающихся замков, державших маску, до клика завершения, и визор был снят.

Мегатрон наблюдал, как визор переместился в ладонь янглинга, Мегарон посмотрел на блестящее бронзового цвета чистый фэйсплэт, две фиолетовые дорожки бежали от щек до подбородка шпиона, повелитель посмотрел и увидел, что янглинг крепко зажмурен.

Саундвейв не снимал визор где-то, всегда, единственно, когда его на нем было, это в момент рождения, в колебании он открыл свою оптику, свет в комнате ослепил его, оптика расширилась, приспособляясь к освещению, после чего он сфокусировал взгляд на своем отце, пялившегося в благоговении.

Мегатрон пялился на юность янглинга, невиданную оптику, со столь необычным сочетанием цветов.

Саундвейв склонил шлем, не видя ранее столь удивленное выражение лица у отца, с ним что-то не то, он его разочаровал, Саундвейв начал паниковать, возжелав надеть визор обратно, Саундвейв даже не знал, как выглядит.

Мегатрон смотрел в насыщенную оптику, их цвет поражал, ни у кого другого сайбертронца невиданный, выбрав для изучения оптику, Мегатрон посмотрел в левую, склера янглинга была кроваво-красной, как у самого повелителя, а диафрагма была королевско-голубой слева, а справа переходила в небесно-голубую, а зрачок слева был кроваво-красным, и переходил в цианово-голубой на правой стороне зрачка, обе оптики янглинга ярко светились уникальной многоцветовой гаммой.

"Паршиво я выгляжу, видимо..." вздохнул Саундвейв, надевая обратно маску, но Мегатрон удержал руками поднимание визора выше.

"Саундвейв, твоя оптика, они, они невероятны, я никогда таких не видел, ни у кого нет подобного!" возбужденно проговорил Мегатрон, все еще глядя в уникально светящуюся оптику.

"Не дошло, разве они не красные, как у всех остальных?" спросил Саундвейв, с растущей на лице растерянностью.

"Нет!" замотал Мегатрон шлемом, продолжая пялиться в оптику.

"Что?" склонил на бок Санудвейв шлем, в растерянности.

Мегатрон вздохнул, сграбастал визор из серво Саундвейва, и стал держать прямо перед янглингом, Саундвейв ахнул на отражение своего лица, он не знал, что и думать, он подумал, что его оптика странная, а Мегатрон пялился в благоговении.

"И ты это видишь каждый раз, когда говоришь со мной, жуть, словно сам с собой разговариваю..." хмыкнул Саундвейв совершенно не в тему. "Ладно, все, лицо ты мое увидел..." вздохнул Саундвейв, пытаясь отобрать визор обратно из серво Мегатрона.

"Саундвейв, зачем такое прятать, ты же уникален" спросил повелитель, вытягивая визор вне досягаемости.

Саундвейв вздохнул, начиная жалеть, что согласился снять визор. "Потому что хочу так, и точка!" закатил Саундвейв оптику, тянясь выше за своим визором.

Переместив руку дальше от янглинга. "Саундвейв, это не ответ" хмыкнул Мегатрон, когда Саундвейв пытался дотянуться до маски.

Саундвейв проигнорировал боль в ранах и потянулся выше. "Можно мне обратно ее получить?!" раздраженным тоном спросил Саундвейв, не дотянувшись до угольно-черного визора.

Подняв визор еще выше. "Эй, эй, получишь ее обратно, когда я скажу можно" игриво проворковал Мегатрон, положив свободное серво Саундвейву на грудь, удерживая янглинга.

"Нет, пап, верни, сейчас я сам заберу!" заныл с хихиканем Саундвейв, хватая массивную удерживающую его руку, отодвигая ее одним тонким серво и тянясь другим.

Оптика Мегатрона вспыхнула, когда он услышал, как янглинг назвал его отцовским титулом. "Вот как!" фыркнул Мегатрон, толкая Саундвейва на спину одной рукой, Мегатрон сильно не одобрял игры с янглингом, но сопротивляться было трудно даже ему.

Мегатрон легонько задвигал своими массивными огромными когтями по янглингу, щекоча, он получил взрыв хохота от своего сына. "Сдаешься теперь?" хохотнул Мегатрон, и засмеялся, щекоча (внося щекотку в запись).

"Д... Да!" выкрикнул со смехом Саундвейв, обороняясь, вернув тянущуюся за маской руку и стараясь закрыться.

"А мне вот кажется, что нет!" завороковал игриво Мегатрон, видя, как многоцветовая оптику засияла весельем, и наблюдая за растущей улыбкой на фэйсплэте янглинга.

"А мне, что да!" ответил сквозь хихиканье Саундвейв, и выпустил один из тентаклей схватить визор из серво мастера, вернул на лицо и услышал, как защелкнулись крепко замки.

Дав отдых всей броне, он прекратил щекотать и позволил янглингу собраться, слушая клики охлаждающие кулеры Саундвейва, когда янглинг достаточно успокоился. "Brat" игриво вздохнул Мегатрон, переводя дух, и тепло улыбаясь на выдохшегося янглинга рядом с ним.

Саундвейв вздохнул, закрыв оптику, устав от длинного дня, и от недозарядки предыдущей ночи, позволив усталости взять контроль, Саундвейв невольно соскользнул в перезарядку, слишком вымотанный, чтоб встать и уйти.

Мегатрон издал смешок, переведя взгляд на янглинга. "Похоже, ты победил, Саундвейв" вздохнул Мегатрон, повернувшись в неподвижному янглингу.

"Саундвейв" позвал серо-бронзовый повелитель, почти шепча, мимолетный скан показал, что шпион находится в мирной перезарядке.

Саундвейв неудобно заворочался в смене позиции, Мегатрон застыл в ответ на движение, опасаясь, что разбудит его.

Пару мгновений спустя, Саундвейв наконец устроился удобнее и продолжил мирно перезаряжаться, позволяя Мегатрону выдохнуть с облегчением и расслабиться.

Мегатрон простонал, оглядев стопки датападов на своем столе, не желая, чтоб груда выросла еще больше, бронзовый повелитель зарычал и неохотно сел за стол работать дальше. "Жаловаться на Старскрима, и эпизоды Саундвейв, что за сюрприз..." тихо прорычал Мегатрон, оглядываясь на перезаряжающееся рядом тело, тряхнув шлемом и закатив оптику.

16\. Кнокаут!

Подошло утро, потом полдень, а затем прозвучал сигнал тревоги.

Саундвейв резко проснулся, подпрыгнув на кровати. «Ай!» прошипел Саундвейв от боли, вспоминая про рану на животе, из-за которой он и перезаряжался. Полдня уже прошло, а он и часа не проработал!

Он оглядел обстановку и понял, что не в своих апартаментах. Это были апартаменты лорда.

«Скрэп, я точно оффлайн!» громко скакнула мысль, когда он стремглав понесся к выходу. Только затем, чтоб входящий Мегатрон его остановил. «Проснулся..» начал было Мегатрон, но был прерван паниковавшим янглингом. «Прости, я не собирался впадать в перезарядку ночью, прости за опоздание, я сейчас же приступлю к работе!» лихорадочно извинялся Саундвейв перед лордом, который только усмехнулся.

«Успокойся, янглинг, у тебя выходной» уверил Мегатрон янглинга. «Похоже тебе нужно еще подзарядиться» продолжил лорд, чувствуя все еще усталые системы сына.

«Не-не, я в порядке» запротестовал Саундвейв. «Пойду калибровать, и все такое» сказал Саундвейв, пытаясь пройти в проем, но остановливаемый массивным серво.

«Саундвейв, тебе нужен отдых, ложись обратно» это было не предложение, это был приказ. Саундвейв без желания сделал как было сказано, и лег обратно на на большую кровать. «Все равно я большую часть времени провожу здесь» хмыкнул Мегатрон, садясь за стол и читая многочисленные рапорты.

Саундвейв повел оптикой и простонал, глядя в серый потескавшийся потолок. «Серьезно, вы и поломанная дверная консоль!?» пожаловался Мегатрон. Он читал рапорт Старскрима о последней перепалке с Саундвейвом.

«Это не я!» быстро сказал в обратную Саундвейв. «Это был Фемские ножки и его когти!» указал Саундвейв, пока вся вина не свалилась на него одного.

«Угу..» поднял невпечатленно надоптическую бровь Мегатрон. Саундвейв нервно улыбнулся за маской. Он был все же виноват частично, закрыв дверь перед носом сикера. «Знаю, что не лучший пример для этого, но» вздохнул Мегатрон, поворачиваясь телом к янглингу. «Вас убьет что ли, если вы поумерите агрессию в отношении друг друга?» проворчал Мегатрон, глядя на кучу жалоб у себя на столе.

«Извини, временами не получается» издал Саундвейв смешок, поворачиваясь на бок и облокачиваясь на руку. «Да, незрелость берет верх над твоими системами довольно легко» Мегатрон шутливо пропыхтел, отклоняясь на спинку кресла. «Да..» Саундвейв вздохнул. «И за последние ночные происшествия я тоже извиняюсь…» извинился Саундвейв, подтягивая к себе серво.

«За что извиняешься?» сконфуженно переспросил Мегатрон о редкой просьбе прощения. «За незрелость?» повторил Саундвейв, не понимая, что Мегатрону не нравится в извинении? «И почему ты за это извиняешься?» спросил Мегатрон. «Это обычное игривое поведение янглинга» пожал Мегатрон плечами и вернулся к рапортам.

Сев, Саундвейв спросил. «Но ты же сказал Кнокауту, что не хочешь, чтоб я так себя вел?» мегатрон застыл со стилусом в пальцах. Мегатрон вздохнул. «Ты меня слышал…» Саундвейв грустно кивнул на утверждение, хмурясь и сверля взглядом пол из-за маски.

«Саундвейв, я не имел ввиду…» начал Мегатрон. «А звучало так, что имеешь» поймал Саундвейв Мегатрона на лжи. «Что ж, я жалею о тех словах» рыкнул Мегатрон про себя. «Мне нравится смотреть на тебя янглинга, каким ты и должен быть» Мегатрон поднял руки. «Как ты смеешься, улыбаешься, играешь» перечислил лорд в затихающем тоне. «Просто, приятно чувствовать это в связи» Мегатрон вздохнул «Естественное поведение янглинга» продолжил Мегатрон. «И теперь я это понимаю» стального цвета мех задержал взгляд на крышке стола, прежде чем посмотреть с улыбкой на янглинга.

«Правда?» спросил Саундвейв. Легкая улыбка появилась за его визором. Мегатрон кивнул, тепло улыбаясь в ответ. Понимая, что только что дал полное разрешение Саундвейву быть янглингом. «Ну вот, что нужно, наконец было сказано» выдохнул Мегатрон, вставая и подходя к янглингу на кровати. «Теперь отдыхай» цыкнул Мегатрон, нависая над янглингом.

«Серьезно, ну не устал я» снова запротестовал Саундвейв. «Ну хорошо» нависающий мех закатил оптику. «Болит?» спросил Мегатрон сына, присаживаясь на кровать рядом.

«Норм, если не делать резких движений» ответил Саундвейв, с усилием усаживаясь. «Клянусь, как только увижу этого двуличного нытика на каблуках» прорычал Саундвейв, сжимая кулак. «Я ему крылья оторву!» пригрозил Саундвейв. «Полегче, убийца, ты все еще янглинг» хмыкнул Мегатрон, мягко опуская кулак Саундвейва вниз.

«И что!» заныл Саундвейв. «Я все еще элитный боец!» пропыхтел юный шпион. «Да, но когда дело касается выносливости и держания удара, ранг твой низок» указал Мегатрон, когда Саундвейв скрестил на груди руки. «Ты станешь сильным, совсем как я!» подбодрил Мегатрон. «Уверяю тебя» ухмыльнулся он. Саундвейв не особо убежденный кивнул и посмотрел на датапады на отцовском столе. «Могу я помочь?» указал Саундвейв шлемом на датапады.

«Нет, я и сам справлюсь, Саундвейв» вздохнул Мегатрон. «Отдыхай» улыбнулся он, прежде чем заметил нычком тянущуюся за датападом тентаклю. «Мне не сложно» уверил Саундвейв. «Я с ними всеми разберусь» сказал Саундвейв, изучая датапад в тентакле.

«Благодарю, но нет» возразил Мегатрон, вставая. «Я сказал тебе отдыхать» напомнил Мегатрон, тянясь к датападу в серво янглинга. «Но я хочу помочь» отклонился Саундвейв подальше от грабли. «Тебе надо отдыхать!» прорычал Мегатрон, тянясь за датападом, но Саундвейв убирал его из поля досягаемости шутливо, читая. «Да норм я, ниче не болит» подразнил Саундвейв, раны слегка тревожили, но жутко больше не болели.

«Саундвейв, клянусь, я тебя закидаю в воздух перед автоботами!» заугрожал Мегатрон, раздражаясь. «Отдай долбанный датапад!» требовательно сказал Мегатрон. Саундвейв в ответ отодвинул желаемый объект подальше.

Саундвейв просто игрался, Мегатрон это знал. И торопления в работе не было. Никто не будет на него орать за невовремя непрочитанные рапорты. Так что он решил вовлечься в игру и забрать датапад играючи.

«Саундвейв!» наигранно прорычал Мегатрон, хватая держащую датапад руку. «Неа!» Саундвейв быстро перекинул датапад в другую руку, когда Мегатрон прижал захваченную к кровати. «Нарываешься, янглинг!» наигранная угроза. Саундвейв издал короткий смешок, вставая на кровать и пряча датапад за шлемом. И теперь нависая над лордом, улыбнулся. «Ну ты гаденыш» поддразнил Мегатрон разыгравшегося янглинга.

«Не достанешь!» поддразнил Саундвейв, размахивая датападом у себя над шлемом. «О, ты так думаешь?» пропыхтел Мегатрон. Охватил массивной рукой янглинга за колени и срывая с кровати. Саундвейв повис вниз головой, полностью в воле Мегатрона. Разгоряченно хихикая и сжимая датапад. «Так, моя победа, отдавай давай» победно прорычал Мегатрон. Перебросил другое серво на лодыжки Саундвейва и поднимая до своего лица. Саундвейв хихикнул и в отказе мотнул шлемом. Они слишком увлеклись, чотб услышать тихое шипение открываемой двери.

«Лорд Мегатрон, я…» Старскрим застыл, увидев сцену.

Бам! Мегатрон отреагировал на незваного гостя, выронив неспециально Саундвейва.

Саундвейв тяжело ударился шлемом о землю, прежде чем свалиться на спину. «Скрэп!» ахнул Мегатрон. «Старскрим, тебя стучаться не учили?!» проревел Мегатрон, моментально обрушивая ярость на незваного сикера.

«Простите, лорд Мегатрон… я… я просто!» прозаикался Старскрим агрессивно подходящему Мегатрону. Саундвейв оглушенный лежал, шлем остро ныл. Саундвейв слышал как Мегатрон продолжил орать на сикера. Их голоса эхом раздавались и пропадали в аудиодатчиках. Саундвейв приподнял шлем, чтоб посмотреть расплывающимся зрением на перевернутую в глазах драку, затем соскользнул на пару секунд в черноту.

«Вали с глаз моих долой!» закрыл наконец с силой дверь лорд. Пыхтящий от злости Мегатрон вернул внимание к жестко приземлившемуся янглингу. Мегатрон нервно нахмурился, Саундвейв не двигался. «Саундвейв, ты в порядке?» осторожно спросил Мегатрон, сдержанно подходя к неподвижному янглингу.

Саундвейв попробовал ответить отцу. Но получился только статичный треск. Его накрыла боль и все что Саундвейв хотел, это лежать и не двигаться.

Очевидно Мегатрон уронил его сильнее, чем ему показалось. «Давай помогу встать» сказал Мегатрон, усаживая Саундвейва так медленно, как мог. Саундвейв был сильно поврежден. Он даже не смог удерживать равновесие, когда Мегатрон убрал поддерживающее серво.

Лорд быстро подхватил оглушенного янглинга. «Так, попробуем встать» начал паниковать Мегатрон. Саундвейв издал еще один статичный треск, пытаясь заставить работать двигательные функции. Изящный шпион чувствовал, словно весит как целый корабль, и никак не мог сдвинуться.

«Хорошо, пойдем-ка навестим Кнокаута!» закудахтал Мегатрон нервно. Подняв легкого янглинга на руки, стальной лорд полетел в медбэй.

17\. Отцовское потрясение

«Ты.. слишком.. яркий» пролепетал Саундвейв несущему его лорду. «Чудесно, Саундвейв, мы почти пришли» нервно ответил Мегатрон, ускоряя шаг.

Кнокаут как раз заканчивал репорт, когда двери с шипением открылись и он услышал знакомые тяжелые шаги лорда. «Кнокаут!» рявкнул Мегатрон. Врываясь и складирую оглушенного янглинга на медкойку. В спешке. «Что во имя бездны произошло?» спросил Кнокаут, осматривая наполовину бессознательного Саундвейва. «Мы играли» заявил Мегатрон «Я поднял его вверх вниз головой..» Кнокаут терпеливо ждал продолжения. «И уронил его на голову..» пробормотал виновато Мегатрон.

«Что!» взревел Кнокаут. «Это всё Старскрим!» пропыхтел Мегатрон, скрещивая руки. «С какой высоты ты его уронил?» вздохнул с фэйспалмом Кнокаут. «Его голова была на уровне моей» Кнокаут ахнул «Да это ж как с семи метров чашку скинуть!» Кнокаут хлопнул серво о свой шлем, смотря на Саундвейва. «Чего сразу-то с семи?» промямлил Мегатрон. «В тебе одиннадцать метров, а он чуть выше четырех!» резко сказал Кнокаут. «Хм, ты умнее чем я думал..» задумался Мегатрон. Кнокаут вздохнул «Да, мой сеньор, нужна некоторая логика, чтоб стать медиком» крутанул он оптикой. «Будем надеяться, что у Саундвейва она тоже еще будет, когда я его подниму на ноги» проворчал Кнокаут. Просканировал Саундвейва, Кнокаут быстро понял, в чем проблема.

«Мой лорд» позвал Кнокаут, призывая к вниманию лорда. «Похоже ты поломал несколько отвечающих за логику и мобильность цепей» Изучил Кнокаут данные скана «В его хрупком процессоре!» рявкнул Кнокаут. Он был зол не неосторожность Мегатрона. «Это было ненамеренно!» прошипел Мегатрон, тоже приходя в ярость. «Эй.. эй…» Саундвейв протрещал, привлекая внимание обоих мехов «За-аткнулись..» сонно сказал Саундвейв. «Мне? Заткнуться?!» зарычал Мегатрон на захихикавшего Саундвейва. «Видишь что натворил?» вздохнул Кнокаут, сердитый на метиллического гиганта.

«Ну так заткнулся и чини его!» взревел Мегатрон, бросая руку в сторону медика. Кнокаут отклонился и проворчал. «Не могу я починить, это само должно пройти» прошипел Кнокаут, пальцем водя перед своим сеньором. «Что, как долго это займет?!» Мегатрон злобно взорвался. «Хм, хрупкий процессор янглинга, падение на голову с высоты..» саркастично вслух задумался Кнокаут. «Кнокаут, без сарказма» закатил Мегатрон оптику.

«Полагаю, пока ты само по себе» усмехнулся Кнокаут. «Его двигательные функции работают на минимуме сейчас» сказал Кнокаут, посмотрев на янглинга. «То есть он будет натыкаться на стены как запьяневший эрадикон от дешевого высокозаряженного пойла» смешок. «А в остальном..» Мегатрон низко зарычал. Металический мех не был впечатлен медициским юмором. «О, и его логические цепи будут, ну, это» постарался выдать правильный прогноз Кнокаут. «В общем он сам не свой будет» выдал Кнокаут. «Ну, ты неплохо тряханул его системы» нервно улыбнулся Кнокаут. «И Саундвейв вряд ли будет вести себя лучше, чем трехлетний трудный спарклинг, хотя тут как получится» пожал медик плечами с ухмылкой. «Великолепно..» проворчал Мегатрон. «Как корабль будет функционировать, если Саундвейв вне доступа!?» рявкнул Мегатрон.

«Подними свой ленивый фюзеляж и сам поработай..» пробормотал про себя Кнокаут. «Что?!» заревел Мегатрон. «Старскрим и я будем работать изо всех сил, мой сеньор!» уверил Кнокаут с фальшивой улыбкой. «Ну тогда хорошо..» проворчал Мегатрон. Не особо счастливый оставлять этих двоих в ответственность за корабль.

«Давай, пошли» вздохнул Мегатрон, упрашивая Саундвейва встать с койки. «Глянь сколько чаек» хихикнул Саундвейв. «Что это вообще такое?» чирикнул Саундвейв, смеясь над собой же. «Это будет весело...» констатировал Мегатрон. Как только Саундвейв сел на койке и указывал на потолок. «А, и он будет очень сонный, важно не давать ему заснуть» посоветовал Кнокаут. «Как долго мне держать этого янглинга в бодром состоянии!?» взвыл Мегатрон. «Ну, пока моторка не оклемается достаточно чтоб он мог ходить» ответил Кнокаут. «Фрэг…» вздохнул Мегатрон. Устав от картины изучающего потолок Саундвейва, Мегатрон шустро сгреб своего янглинга и понес обратно в свои апартаменты. «Удачи» хмыкнул Кнокаут, возвращаясь к своим делам.

«Так, сиди здесь и не спать» приказал Мегатрон, ссаживая своего янглинга на кровать. Саундвейв перевернулся на бок и лег. «Нет, нет!» Мегатрон замотал шлемом. «Тебе надо оставаться бодрствовать» Мегатрон усадил янглинга обратно. «Я уставшая радуга..» проныл Саундвейв, падая обратно. Мегатрон вскинул оптическую бровь, озадаченный какого фрэга несет Саундвейв, он снова его посадил и удержал в этом положении. Мегатрон обдумывал, что может не дать янглингу заснуть. «Энергон» вслух подумал Мегатрон. «Точно, пойду принесу энергона!» провозгласил лорд, отпуская Саундвейва и собираясь уйти.

«Погоди..» остановился Мегатрон, когда Саундвейв свалился обратно. «Я не могу оставить его одного» вздохнул Мегатрон, возвращаясь к сонному янглингу. Мегатрон легко поднял его и попробовал найти удобный способ переноски чтоб не уронить меньшего бота. «Я воспользуюсь своими этими..» указал Саундвейв на ноги, пока Мегатрон его держал. «Чудно» счастливо подчинился, ставя шатающегося янглинга на землю. Мегатрон развернулся к выходу, посчитав, что Саундвейв быстро восстанвливается.

Саундвейв постарался собрать разум в кучку. Но с движением медлил. Споткнулся, пошатнулся, вся комната завертелась, и запнувшись о собственную ногу он упал.

Бух!

Саундвейв рухнул на стол лорда, раскидав датапады по полу. Оптика Мегатрона злобно засветилась, пылая яростью на учиненный Саундвейвом беспорядок. «Что ты творишь идиот!» ткнул Мегатрон в датапады, покрывающие пол и самого Саундвейва. «Чтоб тебя Саундвейв!» в сердцах ругнулся Мегатрон. Саундвейв съежился перед орущим лордом, янглинг был испуган ором. «Я не хотел» всхлипнул просяще Саундвейв, устало собирая разбросанные датапады. «Без разницы!» прорычал Мегатрон, сграбастывая кучу датападов обратно на стол.

Саундвейв ощущал себя глупо и совсем нежеланным лордом. Саундвейв продолжил медленно собирать датапады, осторожно косясь на грубые беспорядочные движения Мегатрона. «Саундвейв, ты еле ползаешь!» огрызнулся Мегатрон, выхватывая датапады у напуганного янглинга. Практически в слезах, Саундвейв извинился. «Прости…» прошептал Саундвейв с намокшей оптикой. Он вяло поднял еще один датапад. Пара слезинок упала с оптики на визор, он молчаливо плакал, собирая датапады на место.

Мегатрон почувствовал, что напугал янглинга, и прочитал через волны эмоций, посланных связью, что его янглинг плачет из-за того, что он пугает фиолетового янглинга. Мегатрон вздохнул. «Саундвейв, сними визор» строго приказал Мегатрон. Саундвейв подпрыгнул от голоса лорда и быстро сделал как сказали. Не сдерживаемые визором, покапали слезы. Мегатрон увидел, как еще несколько слезинок скатились с уникальной оптики.

Саундвейв закрыл оптику и отвернулся от серометаллического гиганта. И подпрыгнул от неожиданности от ощущения когтя, стирающего слезы. «Прости» извинился Мегатрон, беря датапады у Саундвейва. И кидая обратно на пол. «Я не хотел на тебя орать» Саундвейв продолжил смотреть в сторону на пол, упало еще несколько слезинок. «Ты все еще контужен, мне не следовало это делать» продолжил Мегатрон извиняющимся тоном.

«К..» Саундвейв был смущен, он что, реально сейчас рыдал? Да он никогда. Ни за что. Даже от боли. Видимо отношения с отцом открыли в нем более эмоциональную часть. Часть доселе неведанную.

Это было внове и Мегатрону. Шокирующе, если честнее. Мегатрон считал Саундвейва безэмоциональным дроном, как и вся армия. Он и не мечтал о дне, когда Саундвейв сорвется и заплачет. У Саундвейва эмоции были, как у всех.

18\. Bubblwave!

«Могу я уйти на перезарядку» спросил Саундвейв очень усталым тоном, не убирая взгляда от пола. Скатилась еще пара слезинок.

«Извини, Саундвейв» покачал отрицательно Мегатрон шлемом. «Мне посоветовали не разрешать, пока ты ходить сам не сможешь» проинформировал Мегатрон сонного янглинга.

Саундвейв застонал, часть логики вернулась, он был в состоянии просчитать ситуацию. Пусть половина его лексикона пропала, но приоритетом было восстановить двигательные функции. Его системы еще только пытались исправить неполадки. Так что Саундвейв сдался и стал пытаться удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. Саундвейв шел медленно и устало, как террокон, он подошел к стоящему у выхода Мегатрону. «Понемногу образуется» обнадежил Мегатрон. Они пошли по коридору к комнате отдыха, где был энергон. И где тусовались солдаты на перерыве или вне своих обязанностей. Саундвейв остановился перед комнатой, он вспомнил, что снял маску и не надел ее обратно.

Саундвейв начал паниковать. Боязнь быстро заполнила его и он начал дрожать, шарахнулся обратно к стене за ними. «Саундвейв, что случилось?» спросил Мегатрон, готовый помочь янглингу. «На мне нет визора!» придушенно сказал Саундвейв. «Ну и что, покажешь свои уникальные глазки» прозубоскалил Мегатрон. «Нет, нельзя!» Саундвейв замотал неистово шлемом, почувствовав от этого головокружение. «Саундвейв» попробовал успокоить его Мегатрон. «Давай вернемся!» зарыдал Саундвейв. Он был так беззащитен без своей маски, и чувствовал себе только хуже из-за того что вел себя как глупый спарклинг. Если любой из солдат или Старскрим его услышат или увидят, он никогда не избавится от насмешек.

Увидев еще слезы, Мегатрон видел, что Саундвейв сам не свой, он больше походил на перепуганного спарклинга. Лорд дал успокаивающую улыбку. «Ок» проворковал Мегатрон. «Мы возвращаемся» сказал Мегатрон наиспокойнейшим тоном, на какой был способен.

Он шустро поднял Саундвейва обратно на ноги, Саундвейв был так взбешен и вымотан, что о прогулке не мог и думать. Его моторка сбивалась если системы были слишком напряжены. Все еще поддерживая Саундвейва, Мегатрон ощутил на своем серво всю тяжесть янглинга, Саундвейв обмяк, слишком уставший чтоб заставить моторку двинуться.

«Да, мой лорд?» досадливый вздох Кнокаута отозвался из коммлинка его мастера. «Мне нужен совет» сказал Мегатрон. «По какому поводу?» спросил Кнокаут. «Саундвейв, идиотина!» взревел лорд. «О чем еще я мог спросить?» прорычал Мегатрон. «О, ок» охнул Кнокаут. «Что не так?» нервно спросил медик. «Он все рыдает и не хочет останавливаться!» пожаловался Мегатрон, держа всхлипывающего Саундвейва перед собой. «Ну, мой лорд, как я и предполагал» вдохнул Кнокаут. «Саундвейв ведет себя как спарклинг» напомнил Кнокаут с усмешкой. «И это еще не все» нахально продолжил медик. «Ему больно, он жутко устал, и ему необходимо это показать» хмыкнул Кнокаут. «Могу я позволить ему перезарядку!?» взревел Мегатрон ухмыляющемуся медику. «Он ходит?» спросил Кнокаут. «Спотыкается он очень хорошо» хмыкнул Мегатрон. «Ооок, нет» ответил Кнокаут и завершил вызов.

«Кнокаут!» прошипел Мегатрон. «Да?» издал Кнокаут еще один задолбанный вздох. «Как мне заставить его перестать рыдать!?» прорычал голос с отчаянием. «Подумай!» прошипел Кнокаут, хлопнув себя. «Ты его батя, понимание должно само прийти!» резко ответил Кнокаут. И снова прервал вызов лорда. «Ну, сказать заткнуться я не могу…» начал думать вслух Мегатрон. «Тем более ревешь ты в любом случае бесшумно» продолжил Мегатрон, притягивая бессознательно к себе Саундвейва и бубня про себя.

Саундвейв естественно зарыл свой шлем в отцовский крест десептиконов, тепло от массивной отцовской искры его успокаивало, слезы быстро высохли, а тихий гул искры убаюкивал. Оптика Мегатрона расширилась в удивлении внезапного ощущения теплоты в искре. Он почувствовал, как нервы янглинга успокаиваются, когда он поднял меньшего бота в более удобное положение. Саундвейв поерзал, быстро привыкая к новому положению. Маленький янглинг заурчал, объятый теплом и комфортом искры.

Мегатрон с трудом подавил улыбку. Но проиграл в схватке со счастливым вздохом. Он спокойно прошествовал обратно в свои покои с янглингом на руках.

Практически забыв, что должен держать янглинга бодрствующим. «Скрэп!» Мегатрон легонько встряхнул Саундвейва, будя его. Сонная многоцветная оптика открылась, сонно глазея на будителя. «Прости, янглинг, ты должен оставаться в сознании» извинился Мегатрон. Саундвейв попытался ответить, но получилась только статика, системы уже спали.

«Подожди-ка секунду» курлыкнул Мегатрон, присаживаясь на кровать с Саундвейвом. «Старскрим!» прорычал Мегатрон в комлинк. «Да мастер!» подпрыгнул Старскрим. «Сделай одолжение и принеси энергона в мои апартаменты!» приказал Мегатрон и завершил вызов. «Да, конечно!» подчинился Старскрим.

«Ок, Старскрим будет здесь с минуты на минуту» предупредил Мегатрон янглинга. «Вот, надень свою маску» сказал Мегатрон, передавая янглингу его визор. Саундвейв сделал как сказали. Мегатрон прислонил его к стене у кровати и пошел отвечать звонку двери. «Вот, мастер» передал Старскрим энергон. «Как янглинг?» спросил Старскрим, спрятав улыбку. Он видел сидящего на кровати Саундвейва. «Ему лучше чем будет тебе, если ты живо не свалишь!» прорычал Мегатрон. Старскрим намек понял и свалил быстрым бегом по коридору. Мегатрон усмехнулся, смотря на бегство сикера.

Мегатрон обернулся, услыхав тихий смешок позади. «Тоже думаешь, что он забавно бегает?» прокудахтал Мегатрон, приближаясь к янглингу с энергоном. «Ок, снимай обратно, чтоб мог принять это» сказал Мегатрон, указывая янглингу на визор. Саундвейв неохотно снял визор и взял энергон.

Серво Саундвейва наполовину функционировали, дрожа, и он разлил энергон на себя и все вокруг. Мегатрон не сдержась захохотал. Янглинг выглядел как спраклинг, старающийся покормить самого себя впервые. Саундвейв бросил сердитый взгляд на смеющегося меха. Когда Мегатрон заметил, Саундвейв опустил шлем и надулся, энергон стекал по его корпусу. Саундвейв смотрел на Мегатрона, взявшего что-то навроде тряпки со стола.

Саундвейв не обращал внимания ни на липкий капающий с него энергон, ни суетившегося Мегатрона, потому что перегружал свои моторные функции. Они все еще не работали вполную, но достаточно, чтоб он мог двигаться.

«Вот, очистись» предложил Мегатрон тряпку. Саундвейв вытаращился пусто на тряпку, Мегатрон вздохнул и стал стирать пролитый энергон с янглинга. Саундвейв сразу начал протестовать, начиная возню, закрываясь руками и упрямо отталкивая очищающее серво. «Саундвейв, прекрати!» проворчал Мегатрон, пытаясь бороться с протестующим янглингом. Саундвейв замотал шлемом, размахивая забытым энергоном. Саундвейв в защитном жесте поднял руку над шлемом, наклоняя серво. И выронил весь энергоновый куб себе на шлем.

Саундвейв подпрыгнул, отмахиваясь от нежданного энергопада над ним. Мегатрон взвыл от хохота, удивленное выражение лица Саундвейва было бесценным. «Думаю, тебе нужно чуть больше чем просто это» ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, держа тряпку. Саундвейв нахмурился на заявление. Это было не смешно, ему по-крайней мере. Саундвейв окунул оба серво в пролитый энергон и пока Мегатрон гоготал, хлопнул по нему, заляпывая энергоном. «Саундвейв!» простонал Мегатрон, пока Саундвейв над ним хихикал. «Ну, я могу сделать так» сказал Мегатрон, стирая энергон с руки.

«А вот ты» фыркнул Мегатрон. «Иди мойся» Саундвейв быстро замотал шлемом. «Давай же» закатил Мегатрон оптику, утягивая своего янглинга по коридору к помывочной станции. «Вот, просто иди туда» указал Мегатрон на помывочную. «Ты знаешь что делать» запихнул Мегатрон янглинга в комнату. «Я снаружи подожду» сказал Мегатрон, закрывая дверь за янглингом.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Мегатрон нетерпеливо топал ногой, стоя перед дверью помывочной в коридоре. В итоге его достало и он открыл дверь. И выпуская волну из пузырьков и очистительной жидкости огромной силы. Его что-то сбило и бросило на стену позади. Как только поток очистителя закончился, затопив весь коридор, Мегатрон смахнул пузырчатую пену и нашел лежащего на нем Саундвейва. «У тебя большие проблемы!» заругал Мегатрон. Саундвейв только улыбнулся. «Я Баблвейв!» захихикал Саундвейв, подбрасывая пену в воздух.

«Нет, ты в больших неприятностях» раздраженно простенал Мегатрон. Логические цепи Саундвейва только начали исправляться, Мегатрон знал, что очаровательный коммент Баблвейва был лишь игрой. «Вот, возьми это и спрячь свое лицо» передал Мегатрон Саундвейву его визор.

«Спрячь лицо, пока будешь тут все убирать!» распекающим жестом указал Мегатрон на коридор.

Саундвейв вздохнул, вернул маску на место, кивнул и ретировался за чистящими средствами. «Оно того стоило» усмехнулся про себя Саундвейв.

19\. Сикер vs Шпион

«Как ты себя чувстуешь?» спросил Кнокаут, обследуя янглинга, сидящего на медкойке. «Словно Мегатрон уронил меня на голову, ноет все!» проныл Саундвейв, держась за шлем и махая ногами. «Что вчера вообще происходило фраг возьми!?» спросил Саундвейв, все еще держась за шлем. «Цыц мне!» предупредил Кнокаут. «Ты выражаешься как пьяный эрадикон!» Саундвейв застонал. «Как бы там ни было!» прошипел Кнокаут «Мегатрон и уронил тебя на голову, в этом ты прав» усмехнулся Кнокаут. «Затем ты затопил один из коридоров и объявил себя Баблвейвом» Кнокаут держал локоть в своем серво и улыбался. «Затем Мегатрон заставил тебя там все отмыть» закончил Кнокаут объяснять.

«Я глюк ходячий» неверяще замотал Саундвейв шлемом. «Был» поправил Кнокаут. «Замолчи…» Саундвейв крутанул оптикой, спрыгивая с койки. «Ты куда это собрался?» резко спросил Кнокаут. «Работать?» пожал Саундвейв плечами. «Думаешь справиться?» поднял Кнокаут надоптиковую бровь. «Да все путем будет» отмахнулся Саундвейв от медика. «Отдыхай когда понадобится» напомнил Кнокаут. «О, и избегай драк со Старскримом пожалуйста» попросил со вздохом медик. Саундвейв закатил оптику за своей маской. «Хорошего дня, Баблвейв!» подтрунил Кнокаут. Саундвейв фэйспалпил и вышел из медбэя.

Как только Саундвейв тихо зашел на мостик, то сразу встретился со своим любимым сикером. «Лучше себя чувствуешь, спарклинг?» не теряя времени оскорбил Старскрим. *Я тебе покажу, насколько лучше!* пригрозил Саундвейв. Они зашли на мостик одновременно. Как только зашел Саундвейв, его сразу окружили обеспокоенные солдаты эрадиконы. Старскрима оттеснили с мостика нафиг на второй уровень.

«Хей, Саундвейв, ты в порядке?»

«Раны заживают отлично!»

«Как себя чувствуешь?»

«Отлично сработало затопление холла, это было весело!»

Саундвейв был ошеломлен внезапным взрывом внимания от эрадиконов. Саундвейв поднял серво и отступил на пару шагов.

*Какого..* подумал Саундвейв. Эрадиконы уставились на него, словно ожидая ответа. Саундвейв обдумывал это мгновение. *Ок, и что мне сделать, чтоб психи ушли с моей дороги?* И выставил на визор счастливый смайл с пальцами вверх. «О, отлично!» поздравили эрадиконы.

Старскрим агрессиво влетел в толпу. «Что, Мегатрон пришел!?» резко выдал Старскрим. «А ну живо на свои посты!» прошипел Старскрим, размахивая в гневе когтями. Эрадиконы разлетелись к своим мониторам. /Ну и падла!/ отправил Саундвейв сообщение эрадиконам, получая ор смеха от солдат. «Что смешного!?» прорычал Старскрим. «За работу!» оскалился Старскрим.

«Тупые идиоты..» проворчал себе Старскрим. Сикер направился к верху мостика, но Саундвейв проскользил перед ним, и Старскрим завопил, когда, опять-таки, свалился с платформы на нижний пол. Эрадиконы разразились хохотом. Излучая ярость, Старскрим поднялся на ноги и вскарабкался обратно на главный уровень, где Саундвейв засовывал тентаклю-подножку обратно на место. «Тебе явно намного лучше, янглинг!» прошипел Старскрим, тыкая когтем в фиолетового янглинга, подходя.

«Радуйся, потому что это последний раз!» прорычал Старскрим, пихая Саундвейва на второй пол. Эрадиконы ахнули, когда Саундвейв не двигался короткий момент. Саундвейв определенно не был в форме для драки. Особенно после этого падения на второй пол, тяжело приземлившись на спину, это вышибло из него чувства на время, прежде чем он понял, что его атаковали.

Саундвейв быстро откинул Старскрима с себя. Старскрим отшатнулся и зарычал, когда Саундвейв пришпилил его. «О, да неужели спарклинг влез в драку?» ухмыльнулся Старскрим, всаживая когти в бока янглинга. Саундвейв длинной рукой пришпилил запястья Старскрима. Что возможно было не очень хорошей идеей, раз когти Старскрима скребли по его бокам, легко выпуская энергон. Старскрим столкнул легковесного янглинга на пол в сторону от себя, и ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь. Но Саундвейв еще не закончил. Слегка оглушенный и с жалящей болью, Саундвейв набросился на стоящего сикера и стал скрутился с ним в борящийся шарик.

Как раз для очей вошедшего Мегатрона. Эрадиконы притворились мертвыми, когда тень лорда накрыла комнату. Заметить катающуюся по полу перебранку много времени не заняло, энергон летел во все стороны. Мегатрон закатил оптику, приближаясь к главному мостику к дерущимся. Саундвейв отлично держался, навешивая когтящемуся сикеру тяжелые удары. Отлично, пока Старскрима не озарило и он не отвесил тяжелый хук в ответ прямо в визор янглинга. Визор треснул. «Ну все!» Саундвейв стал месить сикера сильнее, искренне желая иметь когти, чтоб мог вобще порвать его на части. Саундвейв как раз собирался получить когтями в грудь, когда два больших серво взяли его за подмышки и высоко подняли. Саундвейв пинался и лупил, пытаясь достать до злобного сикера. Но быстро остановился, когда оказался в руках и сжал тонкие пальцы вокруг знакомого массивного когтя. Саундвейв запрокинул голову и увидел невпечатленный отцовский сердитый взгляд.

«Кнокаут, ко мне в офис, живо!» проревел Мегатрон в комлинк. Мегатрон взял Саундвейва в охапку одной рукой как мяч, и стрельнул насыщенным яростью взглядом в сжавшегося Старскрима. «Тебя тоже касается!» рыкнул Мегатрон. Дважды повторять не пришлось.

Как только коны собрались в офисе, Старскрим сидел рядом с Саундвейвом перед столом. Его латал Кнокаут. «Мне и автоботы нервы мотают достаточно» спокойно сказал Мегатрон. «А еще и вы до психушки доведете!» рыкнул Мегатрон, обрушивая кулак на стол. И Саундвейв и Старскрим подпрыгнули на месте.

«Ну, это не моя вина, недисциплинированный маленький янглинг все затеял, почему ему вообще дали контроль на этом корабле!?» пожаловался Старскрим, сложив руки.

«Хочешь знать почему?» резко спросил Мегатрон. «Потому что он умнее тебя, фрагов идиот!» Мегатрон вскинул руки вперед. «Вы можете идти!» Кнокаут влез. «Но вы двое должны перестаьт себя вести так, словно вас надо держать в разных галактиках!» выругал Кнокаут. Саундвейв вскрикнул и поморщился, когда Кнокаут прижал тряпку к новополученным глубоким порезам. «Большой спарклинг!» хрюкнул Старскрим, закатив оптику на Саундвейва. Саундвейв ответил ударом в живот сикера. «Ах ты маленький!» зашипел Старскрим от боли, готовый атаковать янглинга в ответ. «Саундвейв, подойди сюда!» рыкнул Мегатрон, хватая другой стул и с грохотом ставя рядом с собой. Саундвейв вздохнул и пересел на место рядом с лордом. Кнокаут последовал за Саундвейвом, осматривая его раны. Мегатрон продолжал пояснять Старскриму, что это должно прекратиться.

Пока Саундвейв мешал медику делать его работу. Каждый раз когда медик пытался осмотреть свежие порезы, Саундвейв их прикрывал или вертелся на стуле. «Саундвейв!» рявкнул Кнокаут, раздражаясь. Саундвейв проигнорировал раздраженный рык и продолжил мешать. «Лорд Мегатрон, не могли бы вы» вздохнул Кнокаут, желая, чтоб лорд удерживал янглинга, чтоб он не мог вертеться. Мегатрон закатил оптику и легко поднял янглинга. Саундвейв сфокусировался на массивных серво, держащих его, заизвивался, стараясь ослабить хватку массивных когтей. Мегатрон просто продолжил говорить несмотря на борьбу. Показывая янглингу, что ничуть не мешает.

Старскрим смотрел на извивающегося Связного в благоговении. Он не мог поверить, как сильно Саундвейв вел себя как янглинг. Сколько лет вообще шпиону?

Кнокаут увидел тонкие провода в порезах. Зная, что если б Старскрим когтанул чуть глубже, то послал бы янглинга в оффлайн. «Хм, это надо запаять» объявил Кнокаут, показывая на порезы на боку янглинга. Мегатрон без слов опустил янглинга обратно. Кнокаут достал аптечку и выудил сварочный аппарат. «Так это будет прекращено, Старскрим, так!?» прошипел Мегатрон, поднимая оптические брови. Внимание Старскрима было на янглинге, но он слышал и слва мастера. «Да, лорд Мегатрон, конечно» согласился Старскрим без ухмылок и вздохов. Кнокаут закончил паять. «Все, свободен» вздохнул радостно Кнокаут. «Хорошо, вы двое можете возвращаться к своей работе» махнул Мегатрон. «И не драться!» напомнили Мегатрон и Кнокаут, когда они пошли к выходу, Саундвейв первый. Старскрим кивнул лорду и медику перед уходом.

Пока сикер шел по коридору рядом с янглингом, Саундвейв заметил, что сикер необычайно тих и спокоен, словно о чем глубоко думая. Потом пришел вопрос. «Саундвейв?» сказал Старскрим. Саундвейв повернул шлем на сикера. «Э, сколько тебе лет?» спросил Старскрим, приближая свой шлем, смотря в оптику в визоре. Саундвейв быстро отвернул шлем, избегая вопроса. Открыв свой возраст сикеру было прямым путем к еще большим подтруниваниям. Но Старскрим был вторым в командовании, и если он спрашивал, Саундвейв должен был подчиниться и ответить. Саундвейв просканировал сикера и прочел, что тот не собирался грубить, ему было искренне любопытно.

20\. Небольшая прогулка Саундвейва

С чего он вообще любопытничает? Сикер не обращал внимания на его возраст, когда тот был спарклингом, Саундвейв знал, что Старскрим идиот, но не настолько же!

Но в то же время, Мегатрон так часто выбивал из Старскрима грушу, что тот возможно потерял некоторые логические цепи. Саундвейв знал, какого это. Сикер собирался спросить заново, когда услышал вздох от янглинга. Саундвейв повернул шлем к серому сикеру. Старскрим даже понадеялся, что Саундвейв решил заговорить. Но все что появилось, это число на визоре янглинга. «ЧТО» взвыл Старскрим. «ДА ТЫ И БЛИЗКО НЕ ВЕДЕШЬ СЕБЯ НА СВОЙ ВОЗРАСТ, ТЫ ФРАГОВ ВЗРОСЛЫЙ!» завопил Старскрим, смотря на цифру 10 на визоре янглинга. Саундвейв паникующе заозирался и замотал своими серво чтоб сикер приглушил тон.

«Саундвейв, ты ж совсем мелкий янглинг, Праймус!» Старскрим вскинул руки неверяще. /Знаю, но большую часть времени это не вспоминаю, с вами я чувствую себя не младше вас/ написал Саундвейв сикеру. Старскрим был удивлен получить текст от янглинга, Саундвейв впервые заговорил с ним, пусть и в такой форме.

«Ну, полагаю, у тебя и шанса не было побыть янглингом» вздохнул Старскрим. «Бездна, да ты работал еще спарклингом» Старскриму стало жаль шпиона, накрыла вина за все пытки, через которые он провел янглинга.

Саундвейв продолжил низко держать шлем в прогулке до мостика. Остановившись перед дверью. «Слушай, Саундвейв» начал Старскрим «Я прошу прощения за все, особенно за нынешнее» извинился Старскрим. Извиняться было почти больно. Саундвейв улыбнулся за визором и благодарно кивнул. Они вступили на мостик. Солдаты эрадиконы замолчали, подняв шлемы и смотря. Чтоб увидеть если Старскрим как обычно самодовольно, раздражающе, зубоскалюще посмотрит на шпиона рядом с собой.

Но к их удивлению Старскрим казался спокойным. По-крайней мере пока Старскрим не глянул на эрадиконов, которые не работали как должны. «На что уставились, живо за работу!?» выпалил Старскрим. Солдаты подчинились, возвращаясь к работе. Старскрим закатил оптику. И вернулся к монитору на котором обычно работал. Саундвейв делал как обычно, сканы, диагностику корабля. Все системы работали нормально как обычно. Здесь его работа была сделана. И он подошел к Старскриму. Который все еще был ошарашен возрастом янглинга.

Саундвейв нетерпеливо вздохнул. Обычно сикер замечал его к этому моменту. Саундвейв ткнул сикера в плечо, вытаскивая из мыслей. Старскрим быстро развернулся, едва не ударив Саундвейва крыльями, если б тот не пригнулся. «Да, что такое, Саундвейв?» вздохнул Старскрим. Саундвейв сунул свой датапад сикеру. Старскрим взял, просканировал и положил позади. «Отлично, тогда, полагаю, можешь идти» махнул Старскрим в сторону двери. Саундвейв кивнул и охотно покинул мостик.

Саундвейв вздохнул, делать больше было нечего. И Мегатрон был слишком сейчас занят. А Кнокаут, как был уверен Саундвейв, уже задолбался его визитами в медбэй. Саундвейв зашел за угол и увидел группу эрадиконов, собирающихся на вылет за энергоном.

Саундвейв обдумал это и решил, что небольшой полет не повредит. Саундвейв просто повернулся и подошел к вылетной палубе. «Саундвейв?» услышал он голос позади себя. «Куда это ты собрался?» спросил солдат. /А ты кто?/ написал Саундвейв, повернувшись к эрадикону. «Стив» ответил солдат. /Стив?/ Саундвейв склонил в недоумении шлем. «Знаю, странное имя» вздохнул Стив, подходя к Саундвейву. /Ok…/ Саундвейв махнул шлемом. /Ну, я хотел полетать немного/ написал Саундвейв, указав на выход из ангара. «Возможно надо сначала спросить лорда Мегатрона» предложил эрадикон. /Конечно!/ кивнул Саундвейв. Стив кивнул тоже, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.

Саундвейв знал, что Мегатрон скорее всего скажет нет. Как только солдат скрылся из вида, он быстро трансформировался и в спешке свалил, надеясь, что никто не запалил его уход. «Оооо, ты в такооом скрапе пацан!» поглумился Старскрим. Сикер покачал шлемом и тихо вернулся на всой пост как ни в чем не бывало.

Тем временем Саундвейв наслаждался полетом, радуясь наконец выбраться. Прохладный воздух дул в крыльях, прорезаясь сквозь облака. Его удовольствие прекратилось внезапно, с тяжелым ударом невесть откуда взявшегося большого огненного шара!

БУМ!

Гигантское облако, плотное, черное, дымящееся, с пылью от встречи с файрболом провожали его путь вниз. Саундвейв потерпел крушение. Трансформировался и потер визор. «Ооооооу…» проныл Саундвейв. Поворачивая шлем на бок от угла, в который воткнулся. «Ну почему всегда голова?» пожаловался Саундвейв, глядя расплывающийся пейзаж. Посмотрел на черный дым, а сквозь черное облако прорезало что-то горящее красным.

«Это наиболее нелогичное приземление..» большой темно-фиолетовый однооптический мех проворчал. Саундвейв таращился с мгновение на большого меха, прежде чем подняться. И снова услыша свист заряда пушки. Саундвейв был сбит массивным когтистым серво. «Назови свою фракцию!?» упав прямо на фюзеляж уставился прямо в жерло заряжающейся пушки. «Саундвейв!?» Шоквейв скосил оптику. Саундвейв уставился широко раскрытой оптикой скрытой за маской.

«Прошу прощения, Саундвейв!» Шоквейв быстро убрал пушку. «У меня не было намерения тебе вредить» спешно извинился Шоквейв. «Это тебя я задел перед ударом!?» ахнул Шоквейв, тыча в горящее плечо Саундвейва. *Святой гребаный Праймус, я горю!* замахал Саундвейв. Шоквейв быстро погасил хлопками по плечу огонь, и усмехнулся. «Как мой любимый янглинг?» помог он Саундвейву подняться.

«Я думал, что ты оффлайн!» обнял Саундвейв своего любимого приемного дядю. «Неа» помотал Шоквейв шлемом. «Ну а ты явно освоил эмоции» подтрунил Шоквейв, пихнул он Саундвейва после объятия. «…агась…» промямлил Саундвейв. «Но Старскрим сказал, что ты оффлайн!» поменял Саундвейв тему.

«Старскрим!» прорычал Шоквейв. «Я б ему искру вырвал или наблюдал за его тупым заиканием!» прошипел Шоквейв, жутко разозленный.

«Куда делся Саундвейв!?» проревел Мегатрон, нарезая по кораблю, дымясь от злости. Эрадиконы и Старскрим ощутимо подпрыгнули на звук насильно открытой двери. Широкие тяжелые шаги эхом отозвались на мостике. «Старскрим, где он!?» прорычал Мегатрон. «Кто, мастер!?» прохныкал Старскрим. «Мне по буквам тебе сказать!?» прошипел Мегатрон. «Я видел, как янглинг улетел с корабля!» Старскрим нервно улыбнулся.

«Ааарх!» Мегатрон ворвался на мостик. «Саундвейв!» заорал Мегатрон в комлинк. «Тебе лучше вернуть твой янглинский фюзеляж обратно на корабль, прежде чем я..» Мегатро начал орать. А повернувшись, увидел янглинга рядом с давно потерянным ученым. «Шоквейв!» ахнул Мегатрон. «Лорд Мегатрон, прошу прощения за прибытие без подобающего уведомления» поприветствовал Шоквейв. «Надеюсь я не прервал ничего» спросил Шоквейв. «Нет, совсем нет, мой дорогой ученый!» усмехнулся Мегатрон, показывая ученому идти за ним. Саундвейв тоже пошел. «А у тебя большие проблемы!» прошептал Мегатрон Саундвейву через плечо. «Да что я сделал-то!?» проныл Саундвейв. Мегатрон закатил оптику и вернул внимание ученому. Они вошли в офис лорда.

«Как ты здесь оказался!?» спросил Мегатрон, когда они сели. «Спасательная капсула» ответил Шоквейв. «Я влетел в Саундвейва, едва попав в атмосферу» продолжил объяснение Шоквейв. Мегатрон бросил сердитый взгляд на Саундвейва и злобно прорычал. «И чем можно узнать ты думал, летая вокруг-да-около!?» рычал Мегатрон на янглинга. «И без моего разрешения!» Мегатрон схватился за шлем. «Я собирался быстренько полетать без проблем!» в защиту сказал Саундвейв.

«Без проблем?» зло ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. «Твое подожженное плечо никак не похоже на без проблем!» Саундвейв хмыкнул. Мегатрон вздохнул, тряхнул шлемом и упокоил руки на столе. «Я Шоквейва привел!» сложил Саундвейв руки. «По-моему это покрывает ущерб» улыбнулся за визором Саундвейв. Мегатрон ухмыльнулся. «С крючка ты пока не снят» поднял Мегатрон оптическую бровь.

«Вот же!» проныл Саундвейв.

21\. Баблвейв скорее уж Проблемвейв

Саундвейв. Заскучавший, сидел на стуле за стойкой в новой лаборатории Шоквейва, положив на стойку руку и шлем на серво.

*Недвижный, в оффлайн?* «Перезаряжается!» Шоквейв шлепнул по руке, в которой покоился шлем Саундвейва.

ШЛЕП!

Саундвейв впечатался визором в стойку, тотчас просыпаясь из дремоты. «Ау!» проворчал Саундвейв, потерев шлем. «За что это было фраг возьми!?» прорычал он, пронзая взглядом одноглазого фиолетового меха. «Саундвейв, не спать, не теряй внимания!» отругал Шоквейв, закатив оптику. «Но это такааая скукота!» заныл Саундвейв. «Нельзя заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее?» вздохнул Саундвейв, снова роняя шлем на серво.

«Нет» снова закатил оптику Шоквейв. «Тебя наказали за нарушение субординации» Шоквейв качнул шлемом. «Если б я не полетел прогуляться, тебя б тут может и не было» заметил Саундвейв. «Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, я случайно протаранил тебя прорезаясь сквозь атмосферу, и это привело меня на корабль!» усмехнулся Шоквейв. «Как только мое присутствие б заметили кто из фракций, я б в любом случае оказался здесь» хрюкнул Шоквейв. Саундвейв повел оптикой за визором и вздохнул. «Да пофиг, меня уже достало тут торчать, можно я уйду?» спросил Саундвейв. «Боюсь, этот вопрос ты должен задать лорду Мегатрону, янглинг» хекнул Шоквейв. «А Мегатрон все еще рвет и мечет из-за твоей самоволки» ухмыльнулся Шоквейв, смешивая различный энергон. «Думаешь, я не свалю?» повелся Саундвейв. «Смотри» прошипел Саундвейв, вылетая из лаборатории.

«Нет нет нет нет» пропел Шоквейв, затаскивая Саундвейва обратно. «Хорошая попытка» ухмыльнулся Шоквейв. Взяв на учет недавний побег, Шоквейв усадил темно-фиолетового янглинга обратно. «Я вызываю его» осклабился Шоквейв, готовя оборудование.

«Фраггер…» надулся Саундвейв, сложив руки. Шоквейв собирался отругать Саундвейва, когда зашел Мегатрон. «Да, Шоквейв, что случилось?» вздохнул Мегатрон, оглядывая стеллажи с плескавшимися в кубах разноцветной жидкостью. *Шустро…* подумал про себя Шоквейв. «Лорд Мегатрон, Саундвейв вот!» Шоквейв огрел проходящего мимо к Мегатрону Саундвейва по загривку. «Ау, ну что за ффф…» заныл Саундвейв, потирая затылок. «Считает, что наказания с него достаточно» ухмыльнулся Шоквейв, сложив руки.

«О, вот как?» усмехнулся Мегатрон, устрашающе нависая над Саундвейвом. Саундвейв съежился, нервно улыбаясь за визором. «Можно я мойду работать?» Мегатрон закатил оптику. «Саундвейв» вздохнул он. «Ты уже сделал все на сегодня!» прошипел Мегатрон, фэйспалмя. «Ну можно я с тобой побуду!» заканючил Саундвейв. «Нет!» отрезал Мегатрон. «Будешь сидеть здесь и поджаривать процессор скукой!» рявкнул Мегатрон. Саундвейв сжался в сиденье. Больше Мегатрон ничего не сказал и ушел. Тяжелые шаги лорда в коридоре было слышно. «Я предупреждал, что он в плохом настроении» пожал Шоквейв плечами. «Но ты свой ответ получил» Шоквейв осматривал поломанную часть оборудования. «Я хотел просто с ним побыть..» вздохнул Саундвейв. «Знаю, янглинг» улыбнулся про себя Шоквейв. «Но лорд Мегатрон в данный момент тебя наказывает»

«Ну почему!?» воздел вверх руки Саундвейв. «Я всего-то полетал и нашел тебя!» пожаловался Саундвейв. «Понятия не имею, почему лорд Мегатрон решил тебя наказать» Шоквейв смешал два химиката в колбе. «Может у него появилось желание тебя защищать, раз у вас отношения развились» пожал Шоквейв плечами. Саундвейв закатил за визором оптику и вздохнул. «Я пойду навещу Кнокаута» осведомил Шоквейв, идя к выходу. «Ты сидишь здесь и приглядываешь за этим» указал Шоквейв на наполненную красной жидкостью пробирку. «И не трогай!» рявкнул Шоквейв. «Да, ага, пофиг..» отмахнулся от ученого Саундвейв. «Я серьезно, последнее что тебе нужно это еще одна выходка» предупредил Шоквейв, покидая лабораторию.

«Я серьезно!» передразнил Саундвейв, когда закрылась дверь. «Я и сам знаю» хмыкнул Саундвейв. «Предупреждает, словно я спарклинг какой-то» издал Саундвейв смешок, тыкая в пробирку тонкими пальцами. «Что эта стекляшка с жидкостью сделать-то может?» самодовольно усмехнулся Саундвейв, смотря на жидкость внутри. Саундвейв вздохнул, оглядываясь в поисках развлечений, и идея загорелась в процессоре. «Знаю!» оживился Саундвейв, и выпустил с груди Лазербика. Птица пролетела в лаборатории, заставляя дрожать химикаты под собой. Комнаты была слишком мала и загромождена для полета птицы. Лазербик завершил полет, врезавшись в стеллаж с разными химикатами на стойке. Пробирка с химической красной жидкостью разбилась от врезавшихся в нее других. Саундвейв быстро присоединил Лазербика обратно.

А потом посмотрел на стекающие жидкости, формирующиеся в гигантский черный пудинг, который стекал со стойки к ногами Саундвейва. Саундвейв в удивлении отпрыгнул назад.

Шоквейв был на середине коридора, когда услышал взрыв! Шоквейв зарычал. «Саундвейв!» побежал он к лаборатории. «Праймус, он никого не слушает!» прорычал Шоквейв перед дверью, а открыв, оказался перед волной гигантских пенных пузырьков, в одном из которых застрял и Саундвейв. Невпечатленно смотрел, как Саундвейв выплывает в коридор. «Ха ха!» засмеялся мимо проходящий Стив. Мегатрон не теряя времени появился в месте неожиданного взрыва. «Баблвейв вернулся!» хихикал Саундвейв, совершенно недогадывающийся про кипящего Мегатрона сзади себя. Пока не лопнул пузырь и Саундвейв не шлепнулся на фюзеляж. «Баблвейв?» прошептал эрадикон Стиву. «Больше уж Траблвейв» издал Стив смешок.

«Арх!» Саундвейв ощутимо подпрыгнул от звука отцовского рыка. «Ну все!» рявкнул Мегатрон, хватая Саундвейва за один из шейных придатков neck fin и таща янглинга по коридорам. «Ау ау ау!» ныл Саундвейв, не видя ничего. Остатки от лопнувшего гигантского пузыря как-то попали внутрь визора и ослепили его. Замки визора автоматически ослаблялись при любом виде блокады зрения, но Саундвейв не мог снять визор прямо сейчас. Ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что визор не свалится перед всеми.

Когда они прибыли в комнату янглинга, Мегатрон впихнул Саундвейва внутрь и швырнул на кровать, отчего визор отвалился, когда Саундвейва влетел в кровать. «Оставайся здесь до конца дня!» сердился Мегатрон «Довольно проблем от тебя!» отругал Мегатрон, подходя к кровати. «Извини!» извинился Саундвейв. «Вечно ты творишь всякое, с чем должен разбираться я!» взревел он. «Я не хотел!» крикнул Саундвейв с намокшей оптикой. «И автоботы еще достают!» заорал Мегатрон в лицо Саундвейва. «Ты был невероятно глуп!» оскорбил Мегатрон. «И даже не думай, что твой плач меня остановит!» прозубоскалил лорд. «Ты только вредишь своими идиотскими кривляниями!» из-за лорда Саундвейв сжался в дрожащий клубочек, слезы покатились по фэйсплету. Саундвейв крепко сжал оптику, трясясь от страха, он думал, что Мегатрон решит послать его в оффлайн, раз отец так орал на него. «И не вздумай покидать комнату!» пригрозил Мегатрон, вылетая наружу и запирая дверь.

«Лорд Мегатрон, это было жестковато» сказал Кнокаут. Красный медик подошел вместе с Шоквейвом, и они оба ждали терпеливо лорда рядом с дверью янглинга. «Он просто янглинг» напомнил Кнокаут. «Он не специально влез в неприятности» попробовал убедить лорда Кнокаут быть менее жестким. «Знаю, что ты иногда не можешь сдержать грубую силу» вздохнул Кнокаут. «Но..» «Небольшая трепка не навредит Саундвейву» огрызнулся на медика Мегатрон, прерывая. «Может не физически, лорд Мегатрон» зло глянул на Мегатрона Кнокаут. «Но ментально это больно» глухо прорычал Кнокаут. «Он не безэмоциональный дрон как ты думал или еще думаешь» высмеял Кнокаут. «Ты вполне возможно только что создал большую дыру в отношениях, которые строил» предупредил медик перед уходом.

«Саундвейв не спарклинг» усмехнулся Шоквейв. «Он может принять некоторую грубость» ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. «А если нет, то видимо он скорее сын Оптимуса, и я сделал ошибку, признав своим» усмехнулся Мегатрон. «Если он не может выдержать мой жесткий подход» Саундвейв навострил аудиодатчики, слушая разговор за дверью. «То ему следует упаковать вещи и уйти жить к автоботам, если не сможет выдерживать вероломность десептиконов» усмехнулся Шоквейву Мегатрон. «Лорд Мегатрон, вам не кажется, что это слегка того?» спросил Шоквейв. «Он твой сын и верен только тебе» напомнил Шоквейв. «Об этом я и говорю!» прошипел Мегатрон. «Я веду армию эмоциональных десептиконов!» прорычал Мегатрон. «Или армию полную могучих, алчущих крови десептиконов!?» рявкнул лорд на ученого. «Конечно, лорд Мегатрон, эмоции всегда были на втором плане» быстро подчинился Шоквейв. «Единственная эмоция, которая должна быть показана, это ненависть к автоботам!» прошипел Мегатрон, уходя по коридору с Шоквейвом.

Саундвейв сел посреди кровати и нахмурился. «Он меня ненавидит..» заплакал Саундвейв после их ухода. «Ну и ладно…» сжал Саундвейв серво в кулак. «Тогда и не буду больше мешать» Саундвейв очистил визор, смахнул слезы, надел визор обратно, замки закрылись накрепко. Саундвейв легко взломал замок и покинул комнату, направился по наименее оживленному коридору, мудро оставаясь подальше от путей Мегатрона, Саундвейв простелсил в ангар к взлетной палубе. Обдумал напоследок, что последует за его уходом, выкинул эти мысли, трансформировался и быстро полетел по направлению к Неваде.

Всего пару мгновений ушло на поиск поверхности пустыни, Саундвейв трансформировался и приземлился на вершину горного гребня в каньоне. Постоял, глазея на ущелье, совершенно не волнуясь, что его могут заметить, его мысли были в другом месте. Саундвейва жарило горячее Солнце, надо было уйти с лучей. Он спрыгнул в ущелье, осмотрел большие каменные стены и спокойно пошел по ущелью, обдумывая, что теперь делать. «Мегатрон меня не хочет, и уверен как скрэп, что боты того же мнения…» вздохнул Саундвейв. «И куда мне идти?» спросил Саундвейв. Солнце потихоньку закатывалось, скоро должна была наступить ночь, надо было найти укрытие где-нибудь, если он будет шляться, то его найдут эрадиконы или автоботы. Об этом Саундвейв не особо беспокоился сейчас. «Глупый фраггер, я столько для него делал, ни одной миссии не провалил!» ропотал Саундвейв. «Сначала говорит, что я его янглинг, потом относится ко мне как к мусору!» прошипел Саундвейв. Янглинг в маске продолжил бубнеть, не зная, что его искра соединилась с другой через связь.

22\. От худшего к страннейшему

«И что я сделал не так!» вмазад Саундвейв каменной стене. «Ох, я б желал создать связь, я притворюсь хорошим, а следом буду ненавидеть!» Саундвейв сполз по стене. Сидя около стены, он смотрел на закат, от яркости пришлось прикрыть оптику на ярком свете, тепло гигантской звезды успокаивало системы, и он не замечал, как к нему приближаются.

«Оптимус, ты нашел сигнатуру энергии?» донесся голос Рэтчета из комлинка красно-белого меха. «Как раз приближаюсь к сигнатуре, Рэтчет» ответил Оптимус, заворачивая за угол. К его удивлению, он увидел главу десептиконской разведки, сидящего в грязи напротив каньонной стены. «Саундвейв!» ахнул Оптимус, нацеливаясь на янглинга, резко выдергивая Саундвейва из его расслабленного транса. Саундвейв на глазах подпрыгнул, выпрямляясь. Заряженная пушка целилась ему в грудь, страх заполонил его. Застыв в ужасе, он уставился на Прайма, солнечные блики отражались в визоре.

Следующий ход Оптимуса удивил янглинга. Оптимус опустил пушку. Он чувствовал, что янглинг перед ним полностью разбит от страха и печали. Что-то было неправильно. Почему Саундвейв покинул Немезис, почему он боится. Оптимус знал, что Мегатрон тверд в отношении ухода Саундвейва с Немезиса. Вне зависимости, знал ли Саундвейв, что он его сын или нет. «Оптимус, что Саундвейв!?» вызвал Рэтчет. «Я в порядке, старый друг» ответил Оптимус, а затем добро протянул серво, предлагая помочь встать. Саундвейв смотрел в ступоре. Неужели Прайм настолько туп, что предлагать помощь самому верному десептикону?

Саундвейв не принял помощь, но и не оттолкнул грубо серво, янглинг просто вскочил на ноги самостоятельно. «Какую реликвию Мегатрон хочет чтоб ты нашел в этот раз?» спросил Оптимус почти шутливо. Саундвейв бросил сердитый взгляд за визором, и угрюмо отвернулся от Прайма, услыхав имя отца. «Мегатрон же тебя послал» продолжил Оптимус спокойно говорить с янглингом. «Я знаю, что он не любит выпускать тебя из виду, янглинг» продолжил Оптимус, лишь зля Саундвейва еще сильнее каждый раз говоря имя Мегатрона. Саундвейв задрожал от злости. *Заткнись заткнись заткнись!* прошипел сквозь связь Прайму Саундвейв, разворачиваясь к его лицу. *Хватит повторять это глупое фраггерское имя!* прорычал Саундвейв. Оптимус откинул в шоке шлем, чувствуя ярость янглинга.

«Саундвейв, Бамблби старше тебя, но и он так не выражается!» ахнул Оптимус. Саундвейв закатил за визором оптику и вздохнул. «Ты наиболее верный слуга Мегатрона» улыбнулся Оптимус. «Отчего такая ненависть к нему?» хмыкнул Оптимус. *Не твое дело, Прайм.. * прошипел Саундвейв, снова отворачиваясь. «Ты прям как твой отец» издал Оптимус смешок. «Да и ты мой племянник, так что дело мое» закончил Оптимус отвечать разозленному янглингу. *Но ты автобот, а я десептикон* ответил Саундвейв, с любопытством смотря на Оптимуса. «Когда дело касается члена семьи в беде или нуждающегося в помощи, фракции значения не имеют» улыбнулся Саундвейву Оптимус. *Тч.. это твое правило, Мегатрон никогда так не говорил* усмехнулся Саундвейв. «Ну, так что Мегатрон сделал, чтоб так тебя разозлить?» спросил Оптимус, наклоняясь на уровень Саундвейва.

*Я тайком выбрался полетать, без разрешения* опустил Саундвейв шлем. «Праймус, нет…» выдохнул Оптимус. *Я притащил ему Шоквейва, а он оставил меня с ним в лаборатории в качестве наказания* продолжил Саундвейв. «Я случайно намутил гигантских пузырей в лаборатории» Оптимус неверяще слушал. Он и ну думал никогда, что Саундвейв может вести себя как янглинг. *Мегатрон жутко разозлился, кинул меня в мою комнату, наорал и запер меня!* вздохнул Саундвейв. *Когда он сказал мне, что я его сын, это было ужасно поначалу, но потом было весело, он правда пытался играть со мной* «Разве это не хорошо?» пожал Оптимус плечами. *Ну так это быстро кончилось, теперь он меня ненавидит* бросил Саундвейв сердитый взгляд. *Он от меня отрекся, сказал, что больше ему не сын* выкрикнул внутренне Саундвейв. «Что!?» разозленно ахнул Оптимус. *Он сказал, что совершил ошибку, что я должно быть другой твой сын* всхлипнул Саундвейв, закончив объяснять, он смотрел на выражение лица Оптимуса. Прайм явно чувствовал отвращение. «Да как он мог сказать это собственному сыну!» махнул Оптимус шлемом. «Да я никогда и не думал такое го..» Оптимус мотнул шлемом в отвращении, и продолжил успокаивать племянника.

«И что ты собираешься теперь делать?» с любопытством спросил Оптимус. Саундвейв не особо об этом думал. *Ээ, я как бы не думал об этом* сказал Саундвейв со все еще опущенным взглядом. *Я не хочу никого предавать, это только еще проблем создаст* припомнил Саундвейв. «Я все равно не уверен, что могу привести тебя на базу» с трудом признался Оптимус янглингу. *Здесь останусь, все круто* передернул Саундвейв плечами. «Ну, я не хочу, чтоб ты сам по себе по Земле шатался» издал Оптимус смешок. «Мне надо вернуться на базу, посмотреть что можно сделать» улыбнулся обнадеживающе Оптимус. Саундвейв понятливо кивнул, и Оптимус вызвал мост.

«Рэтчет, вызываю граунд мост, я возвращаюсь» вызвал Оптимус. «И мне нужен агент Фаулер» сказал Оптимус, когда появилась зеленая круговерть. Саундвейв смотрел, как Прайм исчезает в портале и ожидая, что мост потушится. Но к удивлению Саундвейва, другая форма меньше Прайма прошла через зеленое мерцание. Саундвейв не должен был так удивляться, увидев старшего кузена.

Янглинги уставились друг на друга неловко. Для Бамблби это было даже еще более ужасно, раз он смотрел на самого себя в отражении черного визора. Саундвейв понял, что Оптимус послел Бамблби его охранять, чтоб быть уверенным, что он не свалит с вдруг спрятанной реликвией. Саундвейв вздохнул. И начал пинать пыль, начал и Бамблби. Саундвейв сразу перестал и вытаращился на кузена. Яркая светящаяся голубым оптика кузена освещала тусклый свет. Саундвейв задумался, а как светится в темноте его оптика? Но он ни за что добровольно не снимет свой визор ни перед каким автоботом. Неловкое молчание установилось между ними, оба думали, когда ж вернется Оптимус. _«Так Мегатрон выкинул тебя?»_ первым нарушил тишину Бамблби.

Саундвейв отрицательно покачал головой. _«А, да, он от тебя отрекся, извини»_ поправил себя Бамблби. Саундвейв закатил оптику. *Благодарю за напоминание..* холодно ответил Саундвейв Бамблби. _«Извини, Саундвейв, я не хотел звучать как бампер»_ прожужжал извиняюще Бамблби. _«Не могу представить, что ты чувствуешь»_ продолжил Бамблби. *Прошу, прекращай разговор, мы не друзья…* раздраженно выдохнул Саундвейв. _«Знаю, но мы семья, а Оптимус сказал, что если член семьи нуждается в помощи, ты должен помочь ему несмотря ни на что»_ улыбнулся Бамблби. *Серьезно?* наклонил Саундвейв шлем. *А вот Мегатрон сказал, что если у тебя проблемы, то тебе лучше присоединиться к эмоциональным автоботам или прикончить себя* сказал Саундвейв скауту житейную мудрость своего отца. Бамблби поднял оптическую бровь, и вытаращился на Саундвейва с широкой оптикой. *Не думаю, что присоединение будет легко* ответил Саундвейв. *Ваша команда меня терпеть не может, считает меня уродом* Бамблби нахмурился, он всегда слышал от Балкхеда и Уилджека , какой жуткий Саундвейв, и как сильно он им не нравится. Рэтчет не лучше, называл его неординарным сайбертронцем, когда присоединялся к разговоре рекеров. Бамблби не знал, почему Рэтчет столь непримирим с Саундвейвом. Возможно потому, что Саундвейв был умен.

 _«Ну а я считаю тебя прикольным»_ улыбнулся Бамблби младшему кузену. *А?* в ступоре переспросил Саундвейв. Автобот ему только что польстил? _«Да, это офигенно круто, как ты хакеришь в мгновение ока!»_ продолжил Бамблби. *Спасибо, ты тоже ничего* нервно ответил Саундвейв. *Ты бросаешься в драку не думая о подстерегающей опасности* вежливо отвесил комплиментн тоже Саундвейв. _«Пасяб»_ счастливо бикнул Бамблби.

Вернулся с новым мостом Оптимус. «Так, мы нашли старое заброшенное силосное хранилище неподалеку отсюда, оно глубоко в пещере» указал Оптимус янглингам.

После двадцати минут ходьбы, Саундвейв, Бамблби и Оптимус прибыли к маленькой заброшенной щахте. _«Тут холодно, пыльно и пауки кругом, Оптимус»_ передернулся в отвращении от пыли и ползающих по нему пауков Бамблби. *Прям как Немезис* пошутил Саундвейв. «Ну, этого пока достаточно» ответил Оптимус. *Спасибо огромное* поблагодарил Саундвейв Прайма и скаута за помощь.

«Не проблема, Саундвейв, устраивайся как дома» улыбнулся Оптимус, уходя со своим янглингом. *Эй ээ.. Бии..* позвал Саундвейв, останавливая перед следующим шагом Бамблби. *Ничего, если буду тебя так звать?* Бамблби кивнул. _«Ага, а я для тебя ник найду»_ хихикнул Бамблби. *Конечно* улыбнулся Саундвейв. *А, Мегатрон ведь не сможет меня здесь отследить, так?* нервно спросил Саундвейв. _«Неа, у них нет тебя, чтоб отследить сигнал!»_ засмеялся Бамблби. *Ха, правда!* не сдержась хмыкнул тоже Саундвейв.

 _«Ну, спокойно ночи, наслаждайся апартаментами, Болтун»_ бикнул Бамблби перед уходом. *Болтун?* склонил Саундвейв шлем. _«Лучшее что пока придумал»_ пожал Бамблби плечами. _«Принесу утром тебе энергона, ночи!»_ помахал Бамблби на прощание и бросился догонять отца. *Спасибо!* помахал Саундвейв в ответ.

Саундвейв уселся и прислонился к стене. И расслабил системы для перезарядки. «Худший на свете день к страннейшему, хех» подумал вслух Саундвейв. С улыбкой он прикрыл оптику, надеясь на отдых.

23\. Грубое пробуждение

На следующее утро Саундвейв проснулся от очень грубого звонка. «САУНДВЕЙВ, КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ ПОКИНУТЬ НЕМЕЗИС СНОВА НЕ СКАЗАВ МНЕ, ТЫ ОПЯТЬ МЕНЯ НЕ СЛУШАЕШЬ!» ревущий голос лорда прокричал, почти ввинчиваясь в аудиодатчики Саундвейва. *Мегатрон!* ахнул Саундвейв, оглядываясь и ничего не видя. И понимая, что лорд на комлинке. «САУНДВЕЙВ, ЖИВО ВЕРНУЛСЯ НА КОРАБЛЬ!» приказал Мегатрон. *С чего бы!?* огрызнулся через связь Саундвейв. *Чтоб ты орал на меня и обзывал глупым!* прошипел Саундвейв. «ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ В ТАКОМ ТОНЕ!» взревел Мегатрон. *Ты не хочешь чтоб я там был, сам так сказал!* выпалил Саундвейв. *Сам сказал, что я не твой сын, а Оптимуса!* прорычал Саундвейв. *Говорил, что хочешь создать связь, а получились болезненные горки!* продолжил янглинг. *Один момент ты хороший, в другой фюзеляж, как фемка на циклах!* крикнул Саундвейв. «И ЧТО, ИНТЕРСНО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ С АВТОБОТАМИ?» ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. «ЧТО, ПРЕДАЕШЬ СОБСТВЕННОГО ОТЦА!» попытался сделать Мегатрон так чтоб Саундвейв почувствовал себя виноватым. «Не присоединябсь я к ним, я сказал нет!» вслух сказал Саундвейв. «Я отказался, потому что не хочу никого предавать» Мегатрон понизил тон. «Рад слышать, что ты еще верен» усмехнулся Мегатрон.

Бамлби как раз входил в шахту, когда услышал эхо всхлипываний. «Оптимус и Бамблби обращаются со мной как с настоящим ботом, а не приверженным рабом!» выпалил Саундвейв. Бамблби прижался к стене и стал слушать вопли Саундвейва. «О, да неужели, и поэтому ты с ними!» рявкнул Мегатрон. «У меня есть эмоции, и Оптимус достаточно хороший чтоб это заметить, и не прикончил меня когда у него был шанс!» Мегатрон рассмеялся. «Конечно, ты же янглинг, он никогда не убьет янглинга, искры не хватит!» слезы начали вытекать из оптики Саундвейва, собираясь внизу визора. «Нет, у Оптимуса есть искра!» отстоял Саундвейв. «САУНДВЕЙВ, ТЫ МОЙ СЫН, А НЕ ЕГО, Я САМ ЗА ТОБОЙ ПРИДУ, ЕСЛИ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ!» пригрозил лорд. «Лучше б я был сыном Оптимуса, а не твоим!» заорал Саундвейв. «А Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИТЬ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ТЫ МОЙ СЫН, ЭТО ВСЕ ТОЛЬКО УСЛОЖНИЛО!» выпалил в обратную Мегатрон. «Я всегда был такой!» прошипел Саундвейв. «МНЕ БОЛЬШЕ НРАВИЛОСЬ, КОГДА У ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО ХАРАКТЕРА!» прошипел серого цвета лорд. «Был он у меня, просто я его прятал!» больше слез потекло из многоцветовой оптики. «Я ПРИТАЩУ ТЕБЯ ОБРАТНО, НЕ ДУМАЙ ИНАЧЕ! ХУДШЕЙ ОШИБКИ РАЗРЕШИТЬ ТЕБЕ БЫТЬ ЯНГЛИНГОМ И БЫТЬ НЕ МОГЛО!» проорал Мегатрон и завершил вызов.

Саундвейв ослабил замки визора и снял наполненную слезами маску. Положив визор рядом с собой, Саундвейв сжался в шарик. И начал рыдать. Столько слез побежало из оптики, что было и не сосчитать. _«Эй.. Болтун»_ осторожно приблизился Бамблби к Саундвейву. Саундвейв отвернулся. _«Ты в порядке?»_ пробикал Бамблби в тревоге, встав рядом с плачущим янглингом. *Я.. в порядке я ,спасибо* ответил Саундвейв, оглядываясь через плечо и видя скаута с двумя энергокубами. Бамблби вытаращился на Саундвейва без маски. У него было лицо. И оптика была такая, какой он никогда не видел. Возможно Рэтчет и прав, он не был обычным сайбертронцем. _«Я принес энергона»_ проингорировал желание задать вопрос про лицо Бамблби и протягивая проблематичному дрону куб. Бамблби сел рядом с кузеном. Саундвейв всхлипнул и сел прямо рядом со скаутом.

*Спасибо, я благодарен* поблагодарил Саундвейв старшего кузена. _«Я слышал крики, это Мегатрон вызывал?»_ спросил Бамблби после того как Саундвейв отпил энергона. «О.. значит нет смысла говорить через нашу связь и держать в тайне от тебя мой голос…» вздохнул Саундвейв. _«Ты действительно был расстроен»_ бикнул Бамблби в тревоге. «Мегатрон за мной охотится» прикрыл Саундвейв оптику. _«Хочешь вернуться с ним?»_ спросил Бамблби, выпивая свой энергон. «Хотелось бы, но часть меня не хочет, Бии» посмотрел Саундвейв на Бамблби этой офигенской разноцветной оптикой. _«Мы не заставляем тебя принять решение, этого хочет лишь Мегатрон»_ напомнил Бамблби. «Ага, точно» пожал Саундвейв плечами.

 _«Саундвейв, у тебя удивительная оптика!»_ не смог больше сдерживаться Бамблби, полностью меняя тему. Оптика Саундвейва расширилась в изумлении. Саундвейв посмотрел вниз на лежащий визор рядом. _«Извини, надо было что-то сказать»_ извинился с улыбкой Бамблби. «Не так уж они интересны» хмыкнул Саундвейв с нервной улыбкой, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке без маски. «Чувак, они безумно прекрасны!» выпалил Бамблби, не сдерживая восторга. «Дурень ты, знаешь?» игриво толкнул Саундвейв Бамблби. _«Я серьезно, Болтун!»_ улыбнулся Бамблби. _«У тебя и циановый голубой как у меня, и небесный Оптимуса, и кроваво-красный Мегатрона»_ бикнул Бамблби. «У других нет многоцветной оптики?» спросил Саундвейв. _«Не, чувак, ни разу не видел ничего подобного»_ возбужденно бикнул Бамблби снова. «Эмм, Бии, а ты разве не должен тусить с человеческими детьми?» спросил Саундвейв. _«Неа, Раф постоянно с Рэтчетом, а Джек и Мико с Сии и Балком»_ усмехнулся Бамблби. «Тебя это не бесит, что твой человек игнорирует тебя и больше времени проводит со старым доком?» спросил Саундвейв. _«Слегка»_ признался Бамблби. _«Но веселье и приключения не к нему, он сидит на базе за компом обычно»_ прожужжал Бамблби. «Ок, а во что ты играешь с остальными?» с любопытством спросил Саундвейв. _«Остальные заняты Мико и Джеком»_ пожал Бамблби плечами. «Боролся с кем-нибудь?» ухмыльнулся Саундвейв. _«С Балком иногда, а ты?»_ улыбнулся Бамблби. «Бывало пару раз» признался Саундвейв.

 _«Отлично, тогда посмотрим на что ты способен, Болтун!»_ вызвал Бамлби, отставляя энергокуб и поднимаясь. «Вызов принят!» с улыбной поднялся Саундвейв на ноги.

Тем временем на Немезисе Мегатрон исходил злостью, и не он один. «Лорд Мегатрон, я ж предупреждал выбирать слова!» рычал Кнокаут. «Слышь, доктор, мне наплевать на твое нытье, я хочу найти его!» прошипел Мегатрон в лицо медику. «Так потеря это ж хорошо!» глумился Кнокаут. «Не для корабля, он нуждается в его внимании!» прорычал низко Мегатрон. «Хорошо, я сдаюсь, ты и вправду ненавидишь своего сына!» воздел в воздух Кнокаут руки. «Нет это не так!» рявкнул Мегатрон. «Мне не нравится только одно – его янглинский процессор!» бросил сердито Мегатрон. «Он полностью перевоплотился в глупого янглинга, который влезает во все подряд!» Кнокаут только высмеял лорда. «Ты хотел вернуть его в свою жизнь и сделал это» фыркнул Кнокаут. «Ты обращался с ним как и должно обращаться янглингом» Мегатрон слушал. «Саундвейв доверял тебе и как верный слуга, и верил что ты станешь и отцом ему» вздохнул Кнокаут. «А теперь не верит тебе ни на грамм!» выплюнул Кнокаут. «Для тебя он словно глупый спарклинг»

«Я видел янглинга, жаждущего любым способом угодить своему отцу» мотнул Кнокаут шлемом в Мегатрона. «Я понимаю, что он смутьян, но те проблемы, что он причинял, малы по сравнению с вероятностью, что корабль клюнет носом землю!» привел медик пример. «И это даже не его вина была, это Старскрим неправильно провел расчеты!» красный мех прошипел, глядя в сторону. «Не знаю, я просто пытаюсь прояснить здравый смысл, чтоб ни было надеюсь на лучшее вам обоим» закончил Кнокаут тираду, и оставил лорда обдумывать свои мысли.

Смех эхом прокатывался по пещере, когда Оптимус приблизился к сломанному входу в маленькую заброшенную шахту. Оптимус искал Бамблби, янглинг ушел утром передать Саундвейву энергона и не возвращался уже несколько часов. Чем ближе он был ко входу, тем громче был смех. Оптимус остановился перед поломанными дверьми и заглянул сквозь щель. И увиденное не могло не оставить большой улыбки на фэйсплете. Два янглинга понарошку боролись, автобот и десептикон играли вместе. Это напомнило Прайму один человеческий фильм, который он видел на базе, это был милый фильм про лису и гончую заклятых врагов, ставших лучшими друзьями, не зная, что должны быть врагами. Оптимус и не надеялся, что настанет день, когда Бамблби сможет поиграть с другим янглингом.

« _Пригвоздил тебя!»_ бикнул Бамлби, удерживая Саундвейва одной рукой на груди. «Это ты так думаешь!» хихикнул Саундвейв, когда Лазербик налетел на Бамблби. _«А!»_ Бамлби оторвал руку от Саундвейва, прикрывая шлем и пригинаясь. Саундвейв воспользовался шансом, высвободил одну тентаклю и обхватил Бамлби, сжимая в плен его руки, шибанул о землю и удержал в этой позиции. _«Эй, нечестно!»_ заизвивался Бамлби. _«Мне надо было это предугадать!»_ крутанул Бамблби оптикой. «Да, надо было» хихикнул Саундвейв, отпуская Бамблби. _«Я даже не видел как ты выпустил Лазербика, как ты это сделал!?»_ прожужжал Бамблби, вставая на ноги. «Когда приковываешь внимание соперника к чему-то, не поверишь что можно провернуть через простое отвлечение» улыбнулся Саундвейв, присоединяя Лазербика и вбирая тентаклю. _«Запомню для следующей схватки»_ издал смешок Бамблби. Саундвейв слегка улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь проводить время со своим старшим кузеном, другим янглингом. Пусть Бамблби и был на три года старше, было приятно проводить время с кем-то своего возраста. Саундвейв вздохнул, перед тем как улыбкой стала хмуростью.

24\. Прайм видит оптику

 _«Что, что не так?»_ бикнул Бамлби, заметив хмурый взгляд Саундвейва. «Ничего…» отмахнулся Саундвейв с маленькой улыбкой. _«Да что?»_ спросил Бамблби опять. Саундвейв вздохнул. «Почему мы сражаемся?» спросил Саундвейв. Бамблби склонил шлем. _«На войне?»_ Саундвейв кивнул. «Ага, зачем тратить время на битвы, когда можно было отстраиваться» продолжил Саундвейв. _«Ну, мы сражаемся, чтоб Мегатрон не завовевал вселенную, и за новые ресурсы, и за отстройку» «Пытаться найти баланс в войне сложно»_ вздохнул Бамблби, как раз когда Оптимус зашел в шахту. «Бамблби, тебя уже несколько часов нет» поприветствовал Оптимус янглинга. «Мы уже начинали беспокоиться» улыбнулся Оптимус. _«Я просто играл с Саундвейвом»_ пробулькал скаут свистом. «Держу пари, не придя я вы б играли весь день» шутливо потеребил Оптимус шлем Бамблби. Бамблби рассмеялся, шутливо отталкивая серво обратно. Саундвейв наблюдал за этим с маленькой улыбкой, восхищаясь отношениями Прайма и скаута.

«Саундвейв…» Оптимус сделал паузу, осматривая племянника. «Твой визор.. снят?» поразился невероятно Оптимус. «Нет!» быстро закрыл Саундвейв лицо тонкими пальцами. «Саундвейв» прокурлыкал Оптимус. «Я тебя все еще вижу» улыбнулся Оптимус. _«Оптимус, его оптика такааая прикольная»_ бикнул возбужденно Бамблби. «Я б с удовольствием посмотрел, если б кое-кто отодвинул серво» курлыкнул снова Оптимус. Саундвейв замотал шлемом, пытаясь спрятать улыбку от нянькающегося дяди. «А я вижу как ты улыбаешься» вздохнул с улыбкой Оптимус. «Неа!» мотнул снова шлемом Саундвейв. Бамблби ухмыльнулся, и по тактике Саундвейва прошмыгнул за отвлеченного кузена. _«Болтун!»_ выпалил позади него Бамблби, пугая до скрапа Саундвейва. Саундвейв подпрыгнул! Он вытянул руку чтоб стукнуть защищаясь Бамблби. _«Ау!»_ хихикнул Бамблби, держась за живот. «Не делай так!» прошипел Саундвейв, пытаясь удержать собственный смех.

«Праймус, только глянь…» Оптимус не мог поверить своим глазам. Смешанный цвет праймов, королевский голубой, символизирующий автоботов, кроваво-красный представляющий Мегатрона/Падшего, десептиконов, небесно-синий Праймов, и и циановый самого Праймуса. _«Сказал же что они восхитительны!»_ свистнул Бамблби. «Более этого» сказал Оптимус. «Саундвейв, я вызову сюда свою команду, хорошо» предупредил Оптимус янглинга, получая беспорядочное мотание шлемом. «Прошу, не надо!» попросил Саундвейв. «Янглинг, это важно» сказал Оптимус запаниковавшему Саундвейву. _«Команда тебе не причинит вреда, Саундвейв, обещаем»_ постарался приободрить кузена Бамблби. Саундвейв мотал шлемом. Подняв визор, он быстро водрузил его на место, услыхав защелкивающиеся замки.

Всего мгновения, и грандмост появился, впуская четырах автоботов в шахту. «Что такое, Оптимус, безлицый вызвал Мегатрона!?» спросил Уилджек. Саундвейв тихо стоял, прячась застенчиво позади скаута и Прайма. «Уилджек» прорычал Оптимус, прерывая дальнейшую речь рекера. «Почему мы тут из-за начальника разведки конов?» спросила Арсии со скрещенными на груди руками. «Мы кое-что узнали про Саундвейва и нуждаемся в вашем мнении и помощи» ответил Оптимус, выдвигая вперед Саундвейва. Саундвейв глянул на него визором. «Давай» ободрил Оптимус. Саундвейв посмотрел на команду, они все имели недовольный вид. Саундвейв поборол стеснительность и снял визор. «У него лицо!» ахнули все. «И все?» с интересом но не впечатленно спросил Балкхед. Саундвейв крепко закрыл оптику, не позволяя ее увидеть. «Саундвейв, открой пожалуйста оптику» прокурлыкал Оптимус.

Саундвейв вздохнул и подчинился, застенчиво открывая оптику. Она вспыхнула. Больше изумленных ахов донеслось, когда он открыл разноцветную оптику. «Великая всеискра!» ахнул Рэтчет. «За все свои годы я никогда не видел ничего подобного» сказал Рэтчет в великом восхищении. «Рэтчет, да ты старше всеискры, и все равно не видел ничего навроде его потики?» спросил Балкхед. «Никогда, и если еще раз назовешь меня настолько старым, то твоя следующая настройка будет еще больнее!» пригрозил Рэтчет. Рэтчет подошел ближе к Саундвейву, надеясь получше рассмотреть, жаждя чуток посканировать оптику янглинга. Саундвейв застенчиво спрятался за спиной дяди. «Он тебе не навредит, янглинг» улыбнулся Оптимус. «Ага, доктор Погибель тебе не навредит» издали смешки Балкхед с Уилджеком. «Молчать вы двое!» рявкнула Арсии, готовая стукнуть обоих мехов.

«Очень хорошо, спасибо, Саундвейв» завершил Рэтчет сканирование. Чтение информации со сканов изменило выражение лица на неверящее. «Оптимус, я просканировал его оптику и язык праймов появился в моем сканере, глянь» передал Рэтчет датапад Оптимусу. Бамблби и Саундвейв обменялись сконфуженными взглядами, пока остальные обменивались восхищенными. «Дубликат Праймуса и Юникрона?» прочитал вслух Оптимус. Саундвейв чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и очень нервничал, раскрыв свое лицо автоботам. «Однозначно так, все доказательства указывают на него» говорил Рэтчет с Праймом. «Вот оно, здесь в скрипте из соглашения Праймов» указал Рэтчет.

Арсии начала чувствовать нетерпение от мыслей вслух Рэтчета. «Может скажешь нам, что имеешь ввиду?» рявкнула Арсии, прерывая дискуссию медика и Прайма. «Саундвейв смесь Праймуса и Юникрона» ответил Рэтчет раздраженной фемке. «Праймус инкарнация созидания, Юникрон разрушения, носитель хаоса» продолжил Рэтчет. «Тут сказано, создание баланса будет приведено в мир эоны спустя битвы между Праймусом и Юникроном» вся команда слушала во все аудиодатчики. «Созданный во время новой войны, создание баланса, с многоцветной оптикой, будет совершенно верным слугой тому, кому решит служить» прочитал медик. «Могущество и сила тихого создания скрыто в самой робкой искре» закончил Рэтчет. «Робкой из-за создания, оно будет пропуском из застенчивой тюрьмы» «и принесет окончание войны великой сайбертронской расы» перевел Оптимус последнюю строчку.

«Саундвейв создание баланса?» спросил Уилджек. «Так точно» кивнул Оптимус. «Так что, мы берем его в заложники и пробуждаем фраг знает во что или?» спросил Уилджет, показывая на Саундвейва. Оптика Саундвейва расширилась, темно-фиолетовый янглинг схватил большие пальцы Оптимуса своими очень тонкими, и спрятался за массивной рукой дяди. «Уилджек придурок!» ударила Арсии белого рекера. «Не пугай бедняжку» закудахтала Арсии, подходя к Саундвейву. «А, теперь он значит бедняжка?» хмыкнул Уилджек. «Эй, я его никогда и не доставала!» прорычала Арсии. «Мне он просто не нравился, он очень хорош на стороне десептиконов» призналась Арсии. «Он слишком предан и на ней и останется» хмыкнул Балкхед. «Ага, да и откуда мы знаем, что твой скан говорит именно про этого гада?» спросил Уилджек Рэтчета.

«Тихий, застенчивый, верный, разноцветная оптика!?» прорычал Рэтчет, тыкая в указанное при перечислении. «Ну есть у пацана разноцветная оптика, что такого, ничего это не значит?» хмыкнул Балкхед. _«Нет, Балк, значит!»_ заговорил наконец Бамблби. _«Кроваво-красный за конов, королевсий голубой за автоботов, небесно-синий значит праймов, а циано-голубой Праймуса»_ указал каждый из названных цветов в оптике Саундвейва Бамблби.


End file.
